The Joke's On You
by Jedi Tess of Gryffindor
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER UP! Credit to Echo for inspiring the notion of ‘Odd Couples.’ Joker Fred Weasley finds himself falling for the most unlikely person – will George let him live it down? Fred and a Hufflepuff, COMPLETE, post Deathly Hallows
1. The Awakening

The Joke's On You 

Jedi Tess of Gryffindor

Summary: Credit to Echo for inspiring the notion of 'Odd Couples.' Joker Fred Weasley finds himself falling for the most unlikely person – will George let him live it down? 

A/N: Yes, this has been edited for "Order of the Phoenix" canon accuracy. Since it was written originally for the fourth year summer, I've had to do A LOT of editing. That, and as a kind and very correct reviewer pointed out, Eloise was getting rather Mary Sue in the third chapter. I re-read it a few times and saw what the reviewer meant. Thanks you, **HecatonchiresLM**. I know I like the revised chappy three much, much better. Hope you like it, too!

One other thing I wanted to respond to was a long review from **Brophs**, who was wondering just how overweight Eloise is, as I'm never specific. Good question, but here's the thing you've got to understand about this character. I've alluded to the teasing Eloise gets about being whatever weight she is and she obviously has very low self-esteem in that area, but I'm never actually said she's fat, have I? This is sort of beside the point – the point is is that far, far too many authors put emphasis on the unnatural beauty of their characters as a means of creating a love story (myself included) and this story's whole basis came about from _trying to disprove that!_ The whole point is that it does not matter. For all we know, Eloise could be _curvy_, not _fat. Point is, that's __not the point. The point is that Fred has found something in her (although he doesn't know what it is yet, poor sod) that makes him appreciate everything about her. Her appearance is completely immaterial. The only thing he really ever obsesses about is her smile. But again, it's not her "full lips" or her "perfect teeth". It's the illumination. I have a friend who's no one's idea of conventionally beautiful, but her smile makes her glow. I'm sure some of you know what I mean. It's all about the "inner you" (be the wind, be one with the inner child, etc). _

**The moral of this story is _love who you are, because you are you_. I heard that somewhere . . . dunno where, but it stuck and as I get older, I realize how completely true it is. I'm glad so many of you seem to identify with Eloise. Know I do! I'm just lucky enough to be surrounded by strong, wonderful women as examples.**

 Thanks again for reading and leaving such thoughtful reviews, all, and for your patience with my severe lack of updates. 

P.S. I'd just like to add that I'm tickled pink that my odd-pairing inspiration, now **echo the cranky pants **reviewed recently and evidently liked the story. Right back atcha, echo!

~*~

Chapter 1

~*~  

Fred Weasley, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes co-founder _and_ co-CEO, strolled jauntily down the crowded street of Diagon Alley, feeling thoroughly pleased. Thanks to Fred and his brother George's new hero, Harry Potter, they were now rich! Had it not been for Harry's more than charitable donation of one-thousand Galleons to the WWW's cause, Fred and his twin would not have been operating two joke shops (one out of Diagon Alley and one out of Hogsmeade). If it hadn't been for Harry Potter, Fred and George would not have been one of Diagon Alley's most successful independent merchants and Fred would not have been wearing fifty-Galleon dragonhide boots.

And George would not have been wearing a dashing moonstone ring in his left eyebrow. Fred grinned. He'd thought about getting one, but decided he liked people being able to distinguish between him and his identical twin, so had instead opted for two studs in his right ear - a gold topaz in his cartilage and a ruby in his lobe. 

At the moment, though, Fred was not focused on his newly acquired jewelry. He had just closed up  WWW early to help Ron and Ginny pick out birthday presents for Harry and Hermione, and had insisted on footing the bill for both the special addition '_Advanced Transfiguration, For the Freakishly Intelligent'  _for Hermione and the brand-new sets of Quidditch wrist, shin, and elbow guards for Harry. 

And he'd done it just because he COULD. 

"Oi! Fred – or is that George?" Fred squinted down the street and grinned as the recent turned eighteen-year-old Lee Jordan came hurrying toward him through the crowd.

"It _is Fred - recognized those stupid earrings," Lee said triumphantly. "Good to see you, mate."_

"Likewise, I'm sure," Fred said with a little bow. He hadn't seen Lee since the twins had arranged for him to take over management of their new Hogsmeade branch of WWW right after he'd graduated Hogwarts last June. Their dark friend had an amazing head for business and had taken over setting up the shop _and inventory. In just two months, the grand opening had commenced. Fred had been unable to attend, as someone had to see to the shop in Diagon Alley, but George had told him it had gone over spectacularly and prospects were up, thanks to Lee's good sense._

"Look, you've got to come check out Eyelops'," Lee was saying now. "They've got this amazing owl – it's exactly half purple and half yellow. It's brilliant, but it must cost a fortune. Come on!" Fred had to grin as he followed his best friend through the crowds. When they got together, it was hard to remember that he and Lee were of age and successful entrepreneurs.

And so Fred allowed himself to be dragged off to check out strange specimens of animals, for besides the strangely colored bird, Lee had discovered that the Magical Menagerie had got in a massive Burmese Python.

"What I wouldn't give for one of those," Lee moaned, gazing longingly at the ten-foot snake. "Too bad I'm not a Parselmouth."

"You could hire Harry to be your translator," Fred suggested, turning his attention to a tank of neon turtles nearby. "Think of all the pranks you could do with Harry there to order the snake what to do. You could ambush the Slytherin team in the lockers. Imagine Malfoy's face if he was showering a monster snake came scooting into the stall with him."

Lee snorted with laughter and the two left the shop.

"That would be a treat," he said. "We could set up a video camera in the corner – oh, bugger! It's my mum. I'm in for it now, my friend. She's still livid that I only got seven N.E.W.T.s. Blames you and George for being a bad influence."

"How right she is," Fred said with a long-suffering sigh. "It's been hard bringing you up to properly respect our raucous ways, mate. But," he added, throwing an arm around Lee's shoulders and giving a fake sniffle of deep emotion, "I think we've done ourselves proud."

Lee laughed again.

"Hey, I like to think I come by most of my raucousness naturally," he said, walking off through the crowd. "Cheers, Fred. I'll owl you in a week or so. I'm going to need a double shipment of Skiving Snackboxes come September. First Hogsmeade weekend's sure to wipe me out."

"Sure - bye." Fred waved after him, smiling in amusement. He was just turning to walk back toward the Leaky Cauldron, where the others were supposed to be meeting him in twenty minutes for the trip back to the Burrow, when he nearly walked into a girl almost as tall as he was.

"Sorry!" they both said. Fred was about to move away when he caught a look at her face. It was tear streaked and rather blotchy.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked with concern.

"F-fine," she said unconvincingly. "Just smashing, thanks."

"You're not," he retorted. "You look a fright." He had a sudden, crazy thought, possibly brought on by too much sun. "Come along, I'll buy you some ice cream." He took her arm.

"But – but _why? You don't even know me," she said, nevertheless allowing herself to be dragged along up the street._

"Because you're obviously quite distraught and you're ruining my fabulous mood," he kidded. He glanced down at her tear-streaked face. It looked oddly familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.  

When they got to Florean Fortescue's, Fred ordered the largest Sundae on the menu for her and a largish cone for himself and got them seats outside in the shade. Although clearly quite miserable, the girl wasn't fool enough to ignore a Fortescue's triple nut, double chocolate banana split.

"Thanks," she said, blowing her nose in her napkin and taking a large spoonful of ice cream. Fred took a moment to study her. Her appearance was nothing remarkable, although there was something in the tear-stained face that made Fred's stomach give a jolt of sympathy. Poor kid – obviously something was very wrong.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked carefully after allowing her a few moments to get her Sundae down. 

"Oh, it's stupid," she insisted, her flushed face going a bit redder in embarrassment. "It's just – " she took a moment to look up at him – _really_ look – and started.

"Your – your one of the Weasley twins, aren't you?" she demanded, sounding a touch panicky. 

"Keep your hair on, we're not rabid," Fred said with a disarming smile. 

"But - you ran away from Professor Umbridge last year!" she said, sounding both awed and anxious. "You just took off, didn't you? I know you did, I saw you. It was brilliant." She frowned suddenly. "You also used a couple of my dorm mates to test your new joke experiments on. Erin's only just got her eyebrows back." She looked ready to bolt.

Fred grinned modestly. He was still rather proud that he and George were remembered for do something so gallant.

"Go on - now that George and me have our own gig, we don't need to test on innocent students who'll invariably wind up buying our perfected products anyway," he said, waving her comment away. "Anyway, we're not here because of me. What's got you in such a strut?"

"Well – okay," she said, taking a wary look at her next spoonful of ice cream before popping it into her mouth. "Since you went to Hogwarts, you must know of Draco Malfoy."

"By reputation only," Fred grinned. "He's my younger brother's worst enemy. I've never given a rat's ass. He's a git – end of story."

"Well, it wasn't him," the girl said, wiping her mouth on her napkin and looking up at Fred. "It was his girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson."

"Oh, right," Fred said carelessly. "One good prat deserves another. Go on."

The girl giggled at his nickname for the much-despised ringleader of the Slytherin sixth year girls. 

"She's been after me since first year," the girl went on, her somewhat timid air returning almost immediately. "I used to have quite a lot of spots, you know, and she was always making horrid jokes about them. Now that they've cleared up pretty well, she's been on about my weight. It's really awful. When she insults me, I never know what to do. I just stand there while her friends laugh a make a nice spectacle of myself." Her voice was trembling again, and tears were trickling out of the corners of her eyes.

"You said you go to Hogwarts," Fred said, trying to change the subject. "Funny, I don't recognize you. What's your House?"

"I'm a Hufflepuff," she told him quietly, sniffling. "That doesn't help, either. Even Gryffindor and Ravenclaw think our House is the wimpy one. We're all a bunch of pushovers."

Fred shifted uncomfortably, thinking of all the times he'd called the House exactly that.

"Anyway," the girl went on, "the Slytherins are obviously the worst of the lot who tease us. Third year was especially bad. I had – I had an accident with a Clear-All potion I'd made for my face."

"Bingo!" Fred shouted triumphantly, making her jump. "I knew I recognized you. You're Eloise Midgeon, aren't you?" 

"Oh, do _please shout that again, I don't think the Aussies quite heard you," she said with a hint of sarcasm, blushing again._

"Sorry," Fred said hastily, lowering his voice. "I've just heard of you, is all. Anyway, don't let Parkinson and Company get you down. Everyone knows she's in a snit because her face looks like a bleeding pug."

"It's arse, you mean," Eloise muttered into her Sundae. She seemed a bit taken aback that Fred wasn't teasing her as well. Come to that, Fred was a bit surprised. Eloise had a bit of a reputation of being a girl version of Neville Longbottom and Fred and George often good-naturedly teased Neville about his various faults. However, Fred couldn't quite bring himself to give Eloise a hard time. She'd had a rough morning, after all.

"Good girl!" Fred said, pleased to hear her at least trying to be tough. "Come on, then, let's have a smile. You're better than those Slytherin bints and you know it. Come along – there it is."

A reluctant smile split Eloise's sober face, and Fred was astonished to see that the simple expression seemed to touch every inch of her rosy face with – with something indescribable. He looked quickly away.

"Well, now that you're on the mend and full of chocolate," he said cheerfully, getting to his feet. "Must dash. I'm meeting my family in the Leaky Cauldron in ten minutes." He gave her a smile and turned to go.

"Fred?" she asked, and he twisted back to see her standing, looking shy but deeply grateful. 

"Yeah?"

"Thanks so much," she said quietly, smiling nervously. "This was really sweet of you."

"Glad to be of service, fair maiden," he said with a gallant little bow. Then he frowned. "Hang on. How'd you know I was Fred?"

"Dunno," she said, frowning as well. "You just – you just _look_ like a Fred."  
  


"Right," Fred said, offering her another smile. "Lovely to meet you. See you round, maybe."

"Sure," she nodded, sitting back down and picking up her spoon. "Bye then."

"Cheers." And it was an oddly satisfied Fred Weasley that met his family, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter in the Leaky Cauldron a few minutes later.

"Look as though you've had a good snog," George commented casually as they waited in line to Floo back to the Burrow. 

"Nothing like that – remember Eloise Midgeon?"

"What, that chick who – "

" – misplaced her nose, right." Fred shrugged. "She almost ran me down. I didn't recognize her at first because most of her spots are gone and she doesn't have specs anymore. She was in tears because some of the git Slytherins were giving her a bad time about her weight. Anyway, she looked a right mess, so I bought her a Sundae and cheered her up a bit."

"Since when do you rescue damsels in distress?"

"Since I decided last June that there really is a god. The Burrow!" Fred felt a whoosh as he was sucked up the chimney.

For some reason, the encounter with the timid Hufflepuff kept popping up in Fred's memory. The event hadn't been that remarkable, which gave Fred pause. Why on earth did he keep reliving that same fifteen minutes in his head? _Why? _

A week went by before he'd managed to subdue Eloise's smile into a vague corner of his mind. He gave a triumphant smirk as he woke up on 31 July – Harry's birthday, he realized with a smile – and tramped down the rickety stairs in his boxers and a Puddlemere United tee that he'd owned since his first World Cup when he was twelve.

Hearing an unusual amount of noise coming from the living room, he took the stairs two at a time, meeting Harry at the bottom.

"Happy Birthday, mate!" he said cheerfully. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a canary cream. "Care for a bite?"

"Er – no thanks, Fred." Harry smiled cautiously and held up his hands to ward Fred off.

"Oh, go on," Fred wheedled as the two passed through the kitchen. "You never know. Having feathers might be an advantage in Quidditch."

The passed into the living room, Fred still grinning at Harry, when the other stopped short.

"Wow, didn't realize _that was who Ginny was having for the holidays," he said faintly. _

Fred turned to look and nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Hi, Fred." Ginny and her friend Luna Lovegood stood with Eloise Midgeon in the middle of the room, covered in soot. 

Eloise was smiling.

Fred melted.   

~*~

TBC        


	2. The List

~*~

Chapter 2

~*~

Disclaimer: Huh - you wouldn't recognize a good disclaimer if it were dancing naked in front of you, wearing Dobby's tea cozy! Er - it's not mine - none of it, I swear!! ^_^ 

~*~

"Wait – you've met?" Ginny said in surprise, looking back and forth between Fred and Eloise. The latter blushed – the former grinned widely.

"She was in a right state when she nearly mowed me down in Diagon Alley last week," Fred explained casually. "No harm done. We had a pleasant chat over ice cream and she cheered up nicely."

"He was really sweet," Eloise admitted quietly.

"Oh, _was he?" George said, batting his eyelashes at her._

"Clear off, Georgy!" Ginny snapped. The rest of the Weasleys sans Mrs. Weasley sniggered. Harry and Hermione tried without much success to hide smiles. Luna just gazed blissfully around at them all. 

"Don't call me – "

"_Clear off, then!"_

"Right, we were just going, weren't we, Fred?" George said meaningfully.

"You go on, I'll be right there," Fred said, still grinning at Eloise. George looked highly suspicious, but left, followed by Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley ("we'll be in the kitchen, dears").

"Gin, Lovegood," Fred said, brows raised. "Can Eloise and I have a moment?"

A slow smile was spreading across Ginny's face. Luna had a knowing look in her eye. 

"Of course," the former said, turning back to Eloise. "We'll be in the kitchen when you're through here, Lisa."

"Kay." Eloise looked a bit nervous as she watched Ginny and Luna stroll out.

"Relax, I'm not going to force a canary cream on you or anything," Fred chuckled, taking a step closer. "I just wanted to find out how you've been since the Slytherin incident."

"Oh." She looked relieved, although slightly annoyed with herself. "Well, now that it's all over and done with, I feel like a squealing wet-knickers. It was stupid. Now that it's over I can think of about a hundred retorts and snappy come-backs."

"Ain't that always the way?" Fred said drolly, and he was pleased to see one of her bright little smiles tug its way onto her face. "What I meant was, how're you feeling now? Seriously, I hope you didn't take them to heart or anything. They're stupid!"

"I can't help it!" she groaned, sitting down heavily in an armchair. "It's horrid to be called fat and ugly all the time."

"Look, don't take – " but Fred was interrupted by George, who'd poked his head in.

"Oy, mate, need you upstairs," he said. He was breathless and looking a touch excited. "Think I've got something! Brilliant accident! Come along, quit flirting." And without waiting for a response, he winked at his twin and disappeared. 

"Reckon I should go see what he's on about," Fred said reluctantly. He didn't want to leave yet, though. He wanted to stay and make Eloise see how stupid it was take Pansy Parkinson seriously – how she, Eloise, wasn't ugly or dumb, but even if she were that it wouldn't matter because he liked her just the way she was . . . 

"Fred?" Eloise's hesitant voice pulled him back from wonderland. 

"Right – sorry." He grinned, pulling a fake wand from his pocket and saluting with it right as it exploded into a rubber kipper. Eloise gave a yelp, then burst out laughing. Fred stared. Not because he wasn't used to being the cause of insane laughter, but because of the change mirth wrought in Eloise's whole appearance. If the smile had lit her face, the laughter lit her very _being. It wasn't that the rare expression changed her somewhat plain features into a dazzlingly beautiful aspects – it was that she seemed to glow with an unseen magnificence. _

"Fred!" she was now gasping, clutching her sides and rocking back and forth, tears spilling down her face. "Fred, I – you're so wonderful!"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," he smirked good-naturedly as he got to his feet. Perhaps it _would be safer if he escaped now. He wasn't sure he liked the effect she had on him. "I just can't stand a long face, you know," he added easily._

She looked up at him, still beaming and he made a comical face at her. She giggled.

"Well, must dash," he said, giving her a little wave. "Cheerio, madam!"

~*~

"Lisa, what's with you and Fred?" Ginny asked curiously as they, Luna and Hermione got ready for bed that night.

"Oh, Gin, he's so nice!" Eloise knew she was still grinning about the kipper incident in the living room. She really couldn't help herself. It had been so _funny. _

"He's certainly something," Hermione agreed, discarding her blouse and sitting down on her army cot bed to brush out her wet hair. Eloise's smile slipped a little. She had always felt a certain jealousy – although not a bitter one – toward the Muggleborn. Hermione _seemed_ invincible. She could do anything! She could get top marks, save Hogwarts from the Dark Side, ward off Pansy Parkinson with little or no effort, completely whip Ron Weasley without knowing it, and be unintentionally pretty and well-built _all at once_. Eloise couldn't do any of those things – or didn't think she could – and it always gave her a pang.

However, she was too good-natured to hold something that silly against the friendly Gryffindor and anyway, she had discovered that she enjoyed spending time with the other to-be sixth year.

"So – what did you two talk about?" Ginny asked mischievously, throwing herself onto her bed and propping herself up against her pillows. Eloise felt another spasm of envy for Ginny, although that one was harder to explain. She tried to dismiss it as jealousy that Ginny had half the Hogwarts' male population drooling all over her, but it was something deeper. Eloise hoped to one day discover what it was, but in the meantime was content to admire Ginny and be deeply grateful for their wonderful friendship. 

The fifth year redhead had no reason to be friends with the Hufflepuff sixth year. After all, Ginny was outgoing, witty, _confident_, and pretty. She could have been friends with loads of people – and _was. But for whatever reason, she'd taken pains to spend lots of time with the usually reclusive Eloise ever since they'd nearly mowed each other down in the Entrance Hall trying to get outside to see the Third Task of the Tri-wizard Tournament the year before last. They'd sat together, seen Harry vanish, watched chaos ensue as Cedric's body was carried off the field hours later._

They'd kind of looked out for each other and for the last week of term had stuck together, sharing hugs, support, and companionship. Cedric _had _been in Hufflepuff House, and the whole episode had deeply shaken Eloise. And although Ginny had promised to see about her coming to stay with the Weasleys that summer, she'd owled in July to say that they were going "away" for a time and Eloise wouldn't be able to come stay. 

However, at the end of last term, Ginny had positively begged Eloise and their admittedly unsettling friend Luna "Loony" Lovegood to come stay with her. Eloise had a feeling that it was because of the break-in at the Ministry Ginny had been involved in. The fifth year flatly refused to elaborate, but Eloise could sense her friend needed TLC and was more than willing to help in any way she could. 

And so Eloise had eagerly accepted Ginny's generous invitation to stay for all of August, preferring the crowded Burrow to her own lonely home with her parents on the outskirts of Diagon Alley. Sure, it was a nice enough housing area and she had her own room, but she often felt friendless. Normally this would have been okay, but ever since Ginny's and then Luna's friendship Eloise had felt a previously unrecognized yearning for company. 

Now, Eloise watched as Luna neatly folded her knickers and sorted them and her bras into color coated piles and Ginny bounced eagerly on her bed, awaiting Eloise's response.

"Er – I told you this afternoon how he was so nice to me in Diagon Alley," she said slowly. "Today he was just checking to see how I was doing. Said he was worried about me."

"That's strange," Hermoine said, absently running a brush through her curls. She hastened on, "Not strange that he'd care about_ your_ feelings, Eloise, just strange that he'd care about anyone's. Usually he's pretty wrapped up in practical joking."

"Not always," Ginny insisted. "He cares. He just doesn't always show it, or realize people need to see it. Now's just one of those times when he was paying attention. Wonder why. I mean, it's only natural that me and Mione and Luna care about you, Lisa, but Fred – I mean, he hardly knows you."

"He said – he said he likes to see me smile," Eloise offered, blushing.

"That's sweet," Luna said matter-of-factly, smiling benignly at her.

"I'm sure it was nothing, though," Eloise hastened on. "I mean, I was sort of a wet blanket before. All teary and miserable." 

"I might have been, too," Hermione countered sympathetically, turning to look at Eloise compassionately. "It's dreadful the way Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode treat you! Why don't you stand up to them? There's not a pretty girl in that gang."

"I'm not exactly _La Bella, either," Eloise said ruefully._

"Nonsense!" Luna said indignantly. "You've got lovely hair. And anyway, who cares what you look like?"

"_I do!" Eloise moaned despairingly._

"Never mind, Eloise," Hermione said quietly, leaning over and resting a hand on her arm. "Really. Don't let it bother you."

"She's right," Ginny said, wrapping a comforting arm around Eloise's shoulders. "Anyway, forget it. We're on holiday – let's make the most of it, yeah?"     

Eloise, who'd felt the familiar prick of tears in her eyes, pushed them down with a melting of relief. 

"Yeah," she said, smiling at them. "Let's."

~*~

The 'fun' began the next day.

It was late the next morning when Eloise, Hermione, Luna, and Ginny came tramping down the stairs of the Burrow, still in their pajamas. Fred knew they'd stayed up late into the night, because he'd heard snatches of their serious, though often humorous conversation.

"_There you are, dears!" came his mum's somewhat exasperated voice. "I thought you'd sleep right through lunch!"_

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione yawned, stretching languidly and not noticing as her tank top rode up her tummy a bit. Fred smirked at George across the table as Ron gaped. Hermione noticed him and Harry and smiled.

"Morning," she said brightly. Harry was shaking – with suppressed laughter, no doubt – at Ron's extremely red face. Hermione stared. "Harry, are you all right?"

"Fine," he squeaked, staring studiously at his scrambled eggs. Ginny snorted. 

"You _should be asking ickle-Ronnikins if he's well, Hermione," Fred couldn't help putting in. "He's looking a little – feverish?"_

George choked on his orange juice and started sniggering. Hermione looked confused.

"Shut up!" Ron snapped, going even redder. Hermione shrugged. It amazed Fred how daft she was when it came to Ron. For someone as brainy as she was, it was incredible that she hadn't picked out the signs of Ron's affection for her that were obvious enough for even Neville to notice.

Fred's attention turned from Ron's bushy-haired future girlfriend to Eloise, who was sitting down between Ginny and Luna and looking unnaturally shy (shyness was not a characteristic commonly associated with the Burrow).

"Morning, Eloise," he offered cheerfully, trying to get her to lighten up. "Want a jam tart?" he added for good measure, offering a plate of his mother's best breakfast pastries.

"Er – no thanks, Fred," she said, eyeing them suspiciously. "I've heard stories about what you've tricked Neville Longbottom into eating."

"Oh, yes," Luna put in, eyeing him in a disconcerting way. "Poor Neville suffered several unpleasant side effects from those canary creams. I don't think it's natural for a teenage boy to molt. Especially in winter." 

"It's this ridiculous joke shop of theirs, dear," Mrs. Weasley groused, coming briskly over and heaping five scrambled eggs onto Eloise's plate. "Nothing's sacred in my house anymore." She scowled. "If times weren't as dangerous as they were, I'd kick you two out!" she informed the twins darkly.

In fact, Fred and George had been angling to move to Diagon Alley even since they'd arrived home after leaving Hogwarts. At first, their mum had been on the point of disowning them anyway. A few stories of Umbridge's tyrannical stories, as confirmed by her other children and Harry at the end of the year, had convinced her Fred and George had been right in leaving. She'd been considerably less pleased when she'd heard that they had secured two lots for their joke shops and intended to move in above the shop in Diagon Alley. She'd remained skeptical until the Grand Opening there, and then conceded that the turnout was a sure sign that her sons were running a lucrative business. However, she flatly refused to allow them to leave home. She claimed that if they had indeed been serious about joining the Order of the Phoenix as they'd insisted they would upon graduation,  they'd need to be close to home to stay up with the goings on of the resistance against You-Know-Who. 

"Er - speaking of jokes, aren't you two supposed to be working?" Hermione asked curiously, passing over the jam tarts in favor of a biscuit.

"We're not opened on Saturdays, Sundays, or Mondays," Fred told her. "We've got to have a bit of a break after all, don't we?"

"Hey, Lisa," Ginny said suddenly. "How'd you know _he_ was Fred? Earlier, I mean. You called him Fred."

"Dunno," Eloise shrugged, taking a tentative bite of egg. "He just – just _looks like Fred, I suppose. Oh, and I noticed that they've got different earrings."_

Fred busied himself with his own food and tried to hide his grin of pleasure. It wasn't often that people – even his family – could distinguish between he and George, even with their earrings. It got right irritating since, although they did everything together, Fred and his twin were vastly different. They were rarely recognized as such, and therefore often under-appreciated for their individuality.

Fred was also uncomfortably aware that he'd added another item to his "Why I Like Eloise Midgeon" list. It was getting too lengthy for its own good.

"So," said Harry, brushing his hands off on his napkin. "Who's up for a match today?"

"We are," George said immediately, indicating himself and Fred. After his nice revelation a moment ago about how nice it was that he and George were two different entities, this comment annoyed Fred extremely.

"I'm not," Hermione said, looking annoyed. "Ron, Harry, Eloise – we've got N.E.W.T. level classes beginning this fall. We really ought to be up on our summer homework. And Fred and George - aren't you going to have to take the N.E.W.T.s to officially graduate?"

Fred rolled his eyes. Okay, maybe he _would_ rather play Quidditch.

"She's got an excellent point, boys," Mrs. Weasley put in, spooning gravy over Eloise's biscuit now. "Why don't you have a lie-in and study this morning?"

"_Mum!" George groaned. "Fred and me haven't even decided if we WANT to bother graduating. Anyway, we've been working damned hard this week. Double shifts and all, plus some new experimentation. Let us have a bit of fun?"_

"That's no excuse for laziness!" their mum snapped. "You'll spend the morning inside with your spell books open – _where I can see you_!"

"Thanks a lot, Hermione!" Ron snapped when he thought Mrs. Weasley was out of earshot. "Now we'll be locked inside all day!"

"Don't you be cross with her because she cares about her future, Ronald Weasley!" Apparently, their mum _hadn't been out of earshot. "It's more than you deserve, having such a good friend. I suppose you've finished all your homework already, Hermione dear?"_

"Yes, as it happens," Hermione said, glowering at Ron.

"And, Eloise? Luna? Ginny, dear?" Fred noticed her face go softer than usual as she spoke to the sixth year girl.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley," Eloise and Luna answered, while Ginny nodded over a mouthful of griddle cake.

"All right, then." Mrs. Weasley beamed at her. "Why don't you three and Hermione go out and enjoy the sun this morning? It's going to be lovely out today. Perhaps you could de-gnome the garden for me?"

"All right," Hermione said, smiling back and causing Ron to seethe. Ginny simply groaned.

"Can I de-gnome the garden as well?" Fred asked quickly. George gaped at him, and Fred ignored it.

"I don't see why not," Mrs. Weasley said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Well, that's nice!" Ron cried. "I thought he was supposed to stay in with us and _study!"  
 _

"He's offering to do chores, and I certainly won't stand in his way!" Mrs. Weasley said sharply. "Now stop gaping like a fish and finish your sausage, Ron. Harry, dear, have you got enough bacon there?"

"Can I de-gnome as well?" George asked eagerly.

"Certainly not!" Their mum looked scandalized. "You two," she indicated Fred as well, "wouldn't get a spot of gnoming done, would you? Probably smuggle the ruddy things up to your room again. Heavens, I'm too old to be raising you two!"

George opened his mouth to protest, but Mrs. Weasley held up a warning spatula.

"That's enough, George," she said. "If you're so eager to de-gnome, you can do it tomorrow while the others have a match with Bill and Charlie."

Fred didn't dare smirk as his twin – he knew George well enough to know that there'd be hell to pay in the nasty pranks department – but instead finished his breakfast.

Fifteen minutes later, he followed Ginny through the back door. The girls were dressed now, and looking quite cheerful. Harry, Ron, and George were spread out over the kitchen table, and even Harry glared mutinously at him as he passed.

"Er – how exactly _do you de-gnome a garden?" Eloise asked suddenly from in front of Ginny._

"You've never de-gnomed before?" Fred demanded. "Lucky girl!"

"Er – we don't have a garden," Eloise said. "Our flowers and shrubs are looked after by our House – er, we've got a gardener to do it for us since we're all so busy."

_Good move, Fred thought. She'd been about to say "House Elf," which was a _bad_ move with Hermione around - especially after last summer's episodes with that bloody stupid elf, Kreacher._

"Fred'll teach you," Ginny told her friend, coming to a halt and surveying the innocent-looking vegetables suspiciously. "He and George are really good at it." She turned a wicked grin on her brother. "_Loads _of practice, you know."

"Careful, Gin-Jam, or you'll find something unpleasant in your trifle tonight," Fred warned, but with a smile for Eloise to reassure her he was joking. "Come on, Eloise, we'll take this half. The wimpy gnomes hide under lettus leaves."

It took some time for Eloise to get over her reluctance to throw them. Surprisingly, she had a sharp eye and could spot the things easily enough, but once she got them she sort of danced around holding the gnome at arm's length before throwing it a few feet away.

Fred was hard-pressed not to laugh, but didn't want to hurt her feelings and restrained himself – just. It wasn't until her third catch that one of the gnomes horny little feet caught her hand, tearing a rather nasty gash in her palm.

"Why, you – !" she looked ready to kill and hurled the thing as hard as she could.

"Good one!" Fred said, grinning as the thing bounced off a tree at least thirty feet away and stumbled off into the woods. Fred turned back to Eloise to congratulate her on her superb aim, but stopped dead when he saw the tears glistening in her eyes.

"Hey – you okay?" he asked, taking a step closer and scooping her injured hand into his own to examine the cut.

"Just hurts a bit," she muttered, turning quickly away as the blood slowly pooled in her hand. It wasn't deep, although the cut hadn't been clean and was bleeding rather a lot. He had a feeling Eloise was one of those people who hated getting hurt, whether it was a bee-sting or a broken leg.

"Come along, then, let's get you cleaned up," he said gently. She looked up at him, her lips trembling a bit. Without thinking, Fred reached out a wiped a tear from her cheek. 

"Hey – it's okay!" he said, truly concerned now. "Mum'll fix you up in no time. And I mean, come on! Did you see what you did to the poor gnome? He's probably got concussion, and you're worried about a cut?"

Eloise's tear stained face split into a smile.

"That's better," Fred said, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders and keeping her injured hand cupped in his own. "It's impressive that you can smile after a trying ordeal like this." Eloise giggled, resting her head briefly against his shoulder in thanks.

From their side of the garden, Hermione and Ginny watched Fred in wonder. Luna merely looked curious.

"Fred may be a caring guy, but really!" Ginny said at last, turning to gape at her bushy-haired friend. "Even with his girlfriends he's not like this."

"Does he even know the names of half of them?" Luna pointed out reasonably. Ginny giggled.

"I reckon he feels protective for some reason," Hermione said, sitting back on her heals and grinning at Luna. "Maybe there's something about her he likes. I mean, the more I get to know her, the more I appreciate her."

"I know exactly what you mean," Ginny said, giving a particularly feisty gnome a good knock on the head with a trowel before tossing him far away. "I hadn't realized how smart she was. I mean, the only reason you can't tell right off is that she's insecure and doesn't _think_ she's intelligent. She lets it slip unintentionally. And she's so easy to confide it. I always feel like I can trust her."

"I think what strikes me," Luna said thoughtfully, "is that when I talk to her – _really talk, when she's not worried about her looks or anything – I get the impression that she sees a lot more in me than I do. Muggles usually refer to those kinds of people as 'old souls.' It's like she understands my perspective, but also sees the fifty other sides of the story and how each one is related in some way. I can't really explain."_

"I think I know what you mean," Ginny nodded. "Anyway, I'm not sure I could put a finger on why I really admire her and want to be her friend. It's something _about her. It's a – um – " she laughed helplessly. "Can't explain, but I think I'm content just to _like_ her."_

"Good enough," Hermoine said as they went back to de-gnoming. 

~*~

Inside, Fred led Eloise to the sink and stuck her hand under the warm water. She gasped as the cut began to sting.

"Mum!" Fred hollered at the top of his lungs. "Sorry, Eloise," he added, seeing her fighting back tears at the stinging in her hand. "I know it hurts, but if you don't clean it out it'll get infected and you won't be able to write for a month. Gnomes have really dirty feet. Actually, had it happen to me last summer. My bloody hand puffed up like a balloon." He laughed at the memory. "Professor McGonagall wouldn't believe me when I told her why I couldn't finish my Transfig essay."

Eloise smiled, but it was bitter. Fred didn't like it. Faces like hers looked wrong, somehow, with unhappy expressions on them.

"I'm such a wimp about pain," she muttered, looking angry. "I'm such a baby about getting hurt. I take it personally – "

"Look, would you stop beating yourself up about everything?" Fred said rather sharply. She looked at him in surprise. "So you don't like pain – who does?" He turned off the water and walked Eloise over to the table, even as Mrs. Weasley came bustling it. Harry, George, and Ron had disappeared.

"Oh, dear," she said, examining the hand for a moment before smiling reassuringly at Eloise. "Not to worry, dear. I've got just the thing." Fred's mum turned away, reaching into a cabinet and pulling out a jar of potion that was pale pink. She dug through a drawer below the countertop for a roll of gauze.

"Did you – ah, you _did wash it. Good thinking, Fred, dear," his mother said, smiling approvingly at him. "And did you finish your side of the garden?"_

"Nope," he said, watching Eloise's face carefully. She looked calmer, although faintly troubled about something. "Mione, Lovegood, and Gin are still out there, though."

"Well, it's a big garden, isn't it?" Mrs. Weasley countered. "Get along, go finish. I'll take care of Eloise."

"Sure you're okay?" Fred asked the sixth year again. 

"I'll be fine," she offered a tentative smile, although this one wasn't tainted with unhappiness of any sort and warmed Fred. "Thanks."

"Come on out when you're done in here and you can watch the master at work," he said, saluting her mock-primly and exiting before his mother could start berating him.

Fred had only tossed a few gnomes over the fence when Eloise, with a large white swath of bandages round her hand, emerged from the house, a heavy looking book under her arm.

"What's this?" he asked playfully. "I thought you were going to watch me."

"I am," she assured him. "But I hate the thought of sitting while you do all the work, so I thought it was only fair that I be working on something, too." 

Fred stared at her in amazement. She went on.

"It's an N.E.W.T. prep book my dad got me," she said, holding up the thick volume so Fred could read the title: 'Nastily Exhaustive Wizarding Tests For the Nasty or Exhausted.'

"It's not exactly riveting, but I've got to start in on it some time," the sixth year shrugged, her dirty blonde hair swaying with the movement.

"All I can say is – I'm sorry," he joked, turning back to the garden. "I'd offer to help, but I've obviously not taken them myself and I'd probably fall asleep trying to study for them. Almost as boring as listening to Professor Binns."

"I always enjoy History of Magic, because I can read right through the class," Eloise said, flopping down under a large tree that stood at the edge of the garden. "I love faery tales and Muggle classics, so I hide Dickens or Austen or Christian Anderson inside my history book."

"Ah – you have a mischievous streak, after all," Fred said triumphantly, heaving two gnomes over the fence.

"I never thought of it that way," she said, considering. "Yes, I suppose I do – not as developed as yours, obviously, but it's there."

"Good girl," he said approvingly, sinking down next to her and pulling up his tee shirt to mop his brow. "I bet you do loads of other things just like that and don't even think about it. What else?"

"Weeeeellllll," she said slowly, tilting her head to the side and looking thoughtful. "I pretty much ignore Snape during class."

"_What?"_

"Well, I study up on the potions before class," she shrugged. "That way I can be a step ahead of Snape and not get into trouble during class."

"And you never considered _ignoring Snape_ as being in any way daring or dangerous?" Fred asked, completely dumb-founded. He and George had done many foolish and audacious things in their time at Hogwarts, but _never_ had they messed directly with Snape.

"Eloise," he said slowly, still gaping, "you're a brave girl!"

"Thanks, I think," she said, offering a blinding smile and looking rather satisfied with herself.

New item added to "Why I Like Eloise Midgeon."

~*~

That night had been completely insane inside and Eloise had been so overwhelmed that she'd had to step outside to take a breather. She didn't mind the bustle, noise, laughter, and constant run-ins with Fred and George's prank material, but she wasn't used to craziness of the Burrow yet.

Charlie and Bill were apparently arriving that night with some other people from the Order of the Phoenix (Ginny and Hermione had filled Eloise and Luna in on bits of unclassified information about the resistance group the night they'd talked about Fred) and Mrs. Weasley had everyone cleaning, scrubbing, and tidying like mad. She herself was preparing a late night tea that almost assured a sleepless night.

Eloise felt a smile tug at the corner of her mouth as she leaned on the back porch railing and looked out over the garden and grassy yard. She was having such a good time. It was nice to be surrounded by people. Granted, she was surrounded by people at Hogwarts as well, but with them she was always in danger of being teased or laughed at. At the Burrow, everyone was very kind and quite laid back, even if they were caught up in preparations to defend the wizarding world from You-Know-Who. No one cared what she looked like, no one wanted to see her cry, and everyone went out of their way to make her feel at home – even Harry and Hermione, and they didn't even live there!

And there was Fred.

Eloise snorted at the faint blush that crept across her already rosy cheeks – and she was alone, for Merlin's sake! The thought of the fifth oldest Weasley boy made her smile goofily. Who would have thought he was so great? Around him, Eloise felt safe – he didn't care that she wasn't pretty, wasn't slim, and was completely insecure. He had never told her she was pretty, but he _did tell her – though not in so many words – that her looks were completely irrelevant when it came to his feelings for her – _

_Feelings _for her?__

Hang on; she didn't even know if he _had_ feelings for her. And why should he? She was nothing out of the ordinary – honestly, _plain was her middle name –_

But that was just it. He made her feel like _more_ than that. He made her feel like _her_, as though that were a good thing.

"Eloise?" She nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Sorry," Fred grinned disarmingly, allowing the screen door to swing shut behind him. "I noticed you duck out and wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm great!" she said, with perfect truth, offering him a bright smile. She could have sworn she saw him swallow as she grinned, but cast it off as her whimsical imagination – she couldn't possibly have that effect on him.

"Family's a bit overbearing at times, I know," Fred nodded, stepping up beside her and leaning on the raining. Gazing out into the gathering dusk, he asked, "How's the hand?"

"Whatever your mum put on it is working," she said, holding out the injured hand and unwrapping the bandages so he could see. The gash had cauterized and was now an impressive red scar.

"Quite a beauty," he murmured, cupping the hand in his and examining the wound. Eloise felt a bit of a tingle at the touch. "You can tell your grandchildren all about your courageous duel with a vicious, man-eating garden gnome!"

She saw the teasing look in his eyes and laughed, nudging him gently.

"It was a trying ordeal," she said, mock-seriously. "I'll probably have gnome-a-phobia until the day I die!"

And then the most amazing thing happened. Fred _laughed_. 

Obviously, 'Fred laughing' in and of itself was no amazing concept, but the fact that _she had said something funny enough to make the king of pranks give a good, hardy chuckle was quite gratifying._

His laughter died away, and he turned to look at her fully, leaning sideways against the rail. Her hand was still grasped in his.

"You're full of surprises, Eloise Midgeon," he said quietly. "First, I find out you go around casually ignoring dangerous gits with greasy hair and think nothing of it, and now I discover you've got quite a sarcastic, witty streak in you. What else don't I know?"

The intimacy of the porch, and the fact that his hand still cupped hers were simultaneously causing her to blush and grin goofily. The pleasant, warm tingle was still tingling. She tried to answer seriously.

"Dunno. I like cockroach clusters."

"Come again?" Fred was, for the second or third time that day, gawking at her as though she was mental. She wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed or pleased.

"Er – they're crunchy." Okay, she'd have to go with embarrassed. She bit her lip, waiting for him to back away. 

She should have known. He began to chuckle again.

"You're so – so – _quirky," he finished, gazing down at her in wonder. _

"Sorry," she mumbled, now thoroughly chagrined. 

"Would you stop apologizing for every sodding thing you do?" he asked, and though his voice was once again sharp, it wasn't annoyed so much as insistent. "Quirky's _good!"_

"Sor – no, wait," she cut herself off. "I'm just – I'm not used to thinking much of myself."

"So I've noticed," he said somewhat sardonically. "Is there anything you _do appreciate about yourself?"_

"Um – my hair?" she ventured, looking away.

"I know you're not as shallow as that," he chided, reaching out the hand that wasn't clasping hers to tilt her chin up so she was forced to meet his gaze. "Important things, Eloise. What part of _Eloise_ do you like?"

"I – _don't know," she said, rather hopelessly._

"Well, I know what _I like," Fred said, the fingers on her chin moving up to her cheek. She shivered at the touch. "I love your eyes – not that they're pretty, which incidentally they are, but that they're expressive. I can read everything you're thinking and see everything you're feeling in those pretty eyes of yours."_

"Wow," she whispered. "No one's ever said anything like that to me before."

"And in all fairness, I shouldn't be saying this now," Fred said bluntly. Seeing her startled look, he went on. "Thing is, I have this little list of all the things I like and admire about you. It's really quite long now. But none of it matters if you don't see those things for yourself."

"Can't you help me a bit?" she pleaded. "I've never really appreciated much about myself and I don't know where to start now."

"We'll work on it," he said. "I've got to think about the right way of doing this without just giving you things _I _like." He pulled his hand from her face and stroked his imaginary mustache. "We'll get to the bottom of this, Miss Midgeon," he said in an extremely prim accent – rather like a pompous detective. "Have no fe-AH." 

She burst out laughing so hard that she was clutching her sides before long. How did he _do this to her?_

"Fred," she gasped, her eyes tearing as she giggled uncontrollably. "I'm going to have an internal hemorrhage of some sort if you keep making me laugh like this."

"That giggle _is getting a bit unmanageable," he said thoughtfully, still stroking the mustache. "But I've go just the thing for it."_

"What do you – " But her speech – and giggles – were silence a moment later as Fred drew her to him with the hand still clutching her injured one –

And kissed her.

~*~

TBC


	3. The Problem

Disclaimer: Huh - you wouldn't recognize a good disclaimer if it were dancing naked in front of you, wearing Dobby's tea cozy! Er - it's not mine - none of it, I swear!! ^_^

~*~

Chapter 3

~*~

Goodness!

Eloise flailed about for a moment as warmth spread from her lips to her neck. Fred's kiss was gentle, but it felt – felt – 

Her flailing hands found his shoulders and clung on, taking what support she could to make up for the sudden quaking of her knees. This was amazing! 

All too soon, Fred pulled back, his face flushed slightly. His hands had come to rest on her waist and he was staring at her in amazement. Eloise stared back, feeling a faint blush stain her already rosy cheeks. Then, without thinking, she wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and pulled his mouth back to hers. Where she found the courage to be as forward as that was anyone's guess.

  
~*~

He had been about to apologize, but the words died on his lips when Eloise, blushing, reach out and pulled his mouth back to hers. Wow! He'd never felt quite this melting sensation before. His insides seemed to have turned to mush; his lips were all sort of tingly. 

A moment later, he felt her other hand crawl up his chest and her fingers lace behind his neck, trying to pull him closer. Fred was only too willing to oblige. His arms wrapped slowly around her waist and forced her to take a step closer. Fred had to grin a bit. She'd obviously never kissed anyone before. But there was something there – something in her kiss that was entirely unique. It wasn't innocence, or the 'subtle seductress within' – it something that positively screamed Eloise.

Fred lifted a hand to her neck, intending to deepen the kiss – and paused. Slowly, reluctantly he dropped his hand back to her waist and pull gently back. Not wanting to move away, he rested his forehead against hers.

"Elle," he whispered. He felt another smile tug at his lips. Her eyes were still closed and her mouth was slightly open.

"Fred," she breathed. "Fred – I don't – "

"Look at me, Eloise," he murmured, unable to resist the urge to lean forward and kiss her cheek. Slowly, her large eyes fluttered open. They were very wide, and a bit shy.

"What did you call me?" she asked, blinking at him. "Before, I mean."

"'Elle', I think," he said, pretending to consider. He felt her body shake against his as she giggled. "Like it, do you?"

"It's lovely," she agreed, relaxing more deeply into the embrace and closing her eyes again. "Sort of elegant. No one's ever called me that before."

"Want me to go on, then?" he teased, lifting a hand to run his fingers over her hair.

"Kiss me first," she begged. Fred was only too eager to comply – he did love the warm prickle that started in his lips and moved across his face and neck every time her lips met his. But – 

"Look," he said quietly, pulling back just enough to see her clearly. "I think we should talk about this first."

"What?" She stared at him for a moment, then let out a heavy sigh. "I messed up, didn't I?"

"_What?" Now _he_ was the one doing the gawking. She thought she'd _messed up_? Good, sweet Merlin, she couldn't have been more wrong! _

"I've never kissed a boy before," she went on, rather faster than usual. "This was my first kiss – I had no idea what I was doing – Merlin, I've botched it, haven't I – ?"

Fred lowered his head and covered her mouth with his again. There they were, again. Those strange tingles. He realized rather vaguely that she probably had no idea what she was doing to him. Perhaps he ought to tell her – or perhaps he ought to _properly kiss her. If her tongue did half of what her lips were doing to his anatomy . . . _

With great strength of will, he managed to pull back enough.

"That answer your question?" he asked somewhat breathlessly. "I know I just promised not to feed your ego until you started, but bloody hell! Where'd you learn to kiss like that?"

She blushed right to the roots of her hair.

"You're just saying that," she muttered.

"Do I ever 'just say' things, Elle?" he demanded. Slowly, her gaze lifted to his and she shook her head.

"Way to answer your own question," Fred said with a friendly smirk. "Now, are you quite ready to hear why, at the moment, I'm not snogging you senseless?"

"Quite," she quipped. Reluctantly, Fred pulled gently away from her. Taking her hand, he pulled her onto the porch swing and began rocking them gently. He put his arm around her and pulled her against him.

"Look," he began, not entirely sure what he was going to say, "I just – " he paused – "before we – " he paused again – "that is, if you and I are – " he stopped and rolled his eyes in frustration – "oh, drat."

Eloise sat up and turned sideways to look at him. Her eyes were oddly bright, as though light from some unknown source were reflecting in them.

"Before we get on with – with _it_," she helped, blushing a bit in spite of herself, "you want to lay out boundaries – you want us both to be clear on exactly where we stand with each other."

"That's part of it," Fred agreed, staring at her with some surprise. "How'd you know?"

"I didn't really," she said with a shrug. "I guess it's what _I_ want, more than anything. And is the other part that we don't know each other all that well yet?"

"You're sharp," Fred said with genuine admiration. "But you're right, on both counts. I admit that most of the time I'm not too worried about getting to know – _really know – my girlfriends first, but with you – "_

"Am I going to be your girlfriend, Fred?" Eloise asked in utter amazement. Then, seeming to have realized what she'd said, she blushed even more heavily and looked away.

"That all depends," Fred said, reaching out and tilting her chin up so that she was forced to meet his eyes.

"On what?" she whispered.

"On _you," he told her firmly. "Do you want to be my girlfriend, Elle?"_

"Yes," she nodded vigorously. "Very much."

"Glad to hear it," he said, running a hand gently along her jaw. "But I _do want us to do more than just snog, right? I don't know nearly enough about Elle Midgeon. And I want you to know me – not as part of the dynamic Weasley duo from hell – but just as – as – "_

"Just as you, Fred?" she asked quietly. "Just as Fred – the incorrigible, sensitive, funny, adorable redhead?"

Fred couldn't quite believe what she'd just said. She was blushing again, but looked quite sincere.

"I believe we could turn that into a bit of a title, if you'd like," Eloise offered, lifting her eyebrows hesitantly. Fred shook his head, chuckling. He didn't know where Eloise came off thinking she was dull or plain or unimaginative. She had this sort of dry, quiet sense of humor that Fred really appreciated all the more because it wasn't on constant display.

"All right," he quipped. "If you're going to be snarky, I'll have to think of a name for you." He paused, then turned a mischievous grin on her. "No – I think _you should think of a good name for you. I promised to help you learn to realize that you're a really amazing girl, and I think now's a good time to start. What are we going to call you, Elle?"_

She sat back, looking thoughtful, and Fred took the opportunity to rest his head in her lap. She looked surprised, but pleased, and began running her fingers through his hair.

"Well," she said slowly. "Sometimes I use really big words on accident. Ginny says it makes me sound really smart. Maybe – Elle the Eloquent?" 

"I like it!" Fred agreed encouragingly. "But it's not long enough. What's something else?"

"Well, the name 'Elle' makes me feel sort of – of princessy," she said after a moment's pause. "So much for big words, huh? Maybe 'Elle the Eloquent, Elegant – Elegant – '"

"That's a good one," Fred agreed, reaching up to take her hand from his hair. He laced his fingers through hers and brought her hand to his lips. "You're warming up now, I can tell. What else?"

"Oy, you two! Get a room!" Both Fred and Eloise jumped. Without lifting his head from Eloise's lap, Fred craned his neck to see who'd spoken. He grinned.

"Charles! William!" he enthused with false delight. "Simply _corking_ to see you!"

Bill and Charlie came tramping up the front steps and came to a halt in front of the glider.

"'Lo, Gred," Charlie said, his sparkling eyes taking in both his brother and Eloise. "Who's this?"

"Oh, sorry," Fred said. "Elle, I'm _delighted_ to introduce you to my big brothers, William and Charles."

"Don't listen to that prat," Bill told Eloise, shaking her hand. "I'm Bill, and this is Charlie."

"Nice to meet you," Eloise said very softly. Fred glanced up and saw that her face was very red, and her eyes downcast. He sat up.

"You all right?" he asked quietly. 

"Fine," she said with false cheer. "I think – I think I'll just go in and help your mum. Lovely to meet you," she added hastily to Bill and Charlie, before disappearing through the back door.

"What was that about?" Charlie asked, staring after her.

"She was embarrassed, you git," Fred sighed, resting his elbows on his knees and shaking his head as Bill and Charlie sat down on either side of him.

"Embarrassed?" Bill said, looking amazed. "Whatever for?"

Fred opened his mouth to try and explain. He was on the verge of telling them how just minutes before he'd given Eloise her very first kiss. How he'd just asked her to be his girlfriend. How she was incredible and he'd never quite felt this way about anyone before. How she was shy as hell and them walking in on her with a boy's head in her lap was probably the most awkward thing that had ever happened to her.

"Never mind," he muttered instead, getting to his feet and leaving his confused siblings swinging back and forth on the porch glider.

"Sorry, mate," Bill's perplexed voice came. Fred answered by slamming the door.

He stalked through the mudroom and into the kitchen, where George, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Luna Lovegood, and a brilliantly pink Ginny were playing Exploding Snap. 

Or _had been. At the moment they were all staring through the kitchen door at the opposite end of the room. Well, except Lovegood, who was staring expectantly up at him as though waiting for something._

"Fred!" Ginny said sharply, noticing him at last. "Fred – what did you _say to her?"_

"What?" Fred stared at her. Ginny was looking angrier than he'd ever seen her.

"Eloise!" Ginny snapped. "She just came running through here in tears. Did you play a joke on her, Fred? You know how sensitive she is!"

For some reason, this automatic assumption that he'd been the cause of someone else's jilt made Fred quite angry.

"Actually, I didn't do anything," he retorted, not realizing how dangerous he was suddenly looking to the occupants of the kitchen. "Why don't you ask Bill and Charlie? Bet they're outside right now having a good laugh." And without waiting for a response, Fred marched out of the kitchen and up the stairs after Eloise.

"Bloody hell – what's gotten into him?" came Ron's astonished voice. 

"Ron, you prat – he _fancies her," George said, sounding rather put out._

"George, be nice!" Hermione said sharply. "I think it's lovely – "

Their voices drifted into the background as Fred stepped off the second floor landing and into the hall. He rounded the corner just in time to see Ginny's bedroom door close with a soft click. Sighing, he started toward it. Outside, he stopped and listened. The room was completely silent.

Hesitantly, he raised his hand and tapped on the door.

"Please go away," came a quiet, shaky voice from the other side.

"Elle – please let me in," he said. A moment later, the door opened a crack and Eloise peered out. Fred gave her a goofy smile. "May I come in, then?"

"I suppose," she murmured, pulling the door open for him. He stepped into Ginny's violently blue bedroom and maneuvered his way over to her desk chair, which he flopped into. Glancing up, he saw Eloise standing rather indecisively by the door. She looked as though she was considering bolting. After a moment's pause, Fred sighed and got to his feet. Crossing back to her, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. He felt her stiffen, and then relax into the embrace.

"Why'd you take off, Elle?" he asked against her hair.

"Cuz I'm a silly little girl," she muttered back, her arms tightening convulsively around him.

"Don't start," he chided gently. "Were you embarrassed?"

"Of course!" she said, and Fred had a feeling she had rolled her eyes in frustration. "Your brothers – your_ adult_ brothers – walked in on us in a – er, _compromising _situation."

"How was it compromising?" Fred demanded, pulling back enough to look her in the eye. "You're my _girlfriend_ now, Elle. It's _okay_!" 

"Oh, I know," she sighed, smiling rather ruefully. "I'm just – just not used to it yet."

"We've only been together for a half an hour. You'll get there," he assured her, running and finger over her cheek. "After all, I expect we'll be caught in more than one 'compromising' position before the summer's out, eh?"

Eloise burst into a fit of giggles and hid her face in his shoulder.

"What's so funny?" Fred asked in mock-confusion. "What's wrong with 'compromising positions'?" 

To his great delight she lifted her eyes to his, a surprisingly mischievous little smile on her face.

"I never said 'compromising' was _bad_, Fred," she said, lifting an eyebrow. 

Fred grinned, leaning down to capture her lips with his once more. Oh, yes, that _was nice – _

The door creaked open.

"Lisa, are you in – oh, dear!" Fred pulled back quickly and threw an extremely nasty look at the door. Ginny stood there, beat red but grinning, her eyes rather wide. Eloise leapt backwards out of Fred's arms with lightning speed.

"Gin, what're you doing? I want to – oh, hello, Fred." Hermione had poked her head over Ginny's shoulder. "I say, would you mind leaving so Ginny and I can – Eloise! What's the matter?"

"What did you say you and Gin were going to do?" Could this situation possibly get any more embarrassing for poor Eloise, Fred had to wonder as he glowered at his brother and sister.

"_Ro-on," Hermione said. "That's disgusting."_

"Anyway, I wouldn't dare make you jealous," Ginny said innocently, ducking as Ron took a swipe at her.

"All right, that's it!" Fred hollered, noticing that Bill was coming to a halt to stare curiously in at them. "The lot of you – out!"

"Hey!" Ginny protested loudly. "This is _my_ room."

"And you've just interrupted _our_ moment, so sod off!" Fred snapped.

"Fred?" George's voice came drifting in from somewhere in the hallway. "What're you doing in Ginny's room? Oi, did you booby trap her knickers drawer with dungbombs without me?" 

"Zeus' shorty pajamas!" Fred was fast loosing patience. "Listen!" he shouted above the clamor. The noise died away as everyone turned to look at him. "All of you – that includes the mistress of this violently blue cave – need to sod off! Elle and I were in the middle of something."

"_What?" came George's astounded voice from behind Bill._

"Do I need to spell it out for you?" Fred demanded, and without thinking he pulled Eloise back into his arms and planted his lips firmly against hers. Still embarrassed, she put up a bit of struggle, which lasted all of two seconds, before she relaxed against him. He could feel her thankful smile against his lips.   

"Get a room!" Ron said loudly. "Ow!" Fred had a feeling Hermione had just kicked him.

"They've got a room already, don't they?" Lovegood said placidly.

"Oh, honestly!" came Hermione's voice. "Come on, quit gawking and leave them alone. You've seen people kiss before." There were quiet protests as Hermione sheparded the audience out and the door clicked shut.

There was a moment of silence. Then Eloise pulled back from Fred.

She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well," she said breathlessly. "That was different."

"Shall we have another go?"

"What about George?"

"_George?" Fred stared at her in amazement. "What's George got to do with us snogging?"_

"He was upset, Fred," Eloise said in surprise. "Couldn't you tell?"

"No," Fred said honestly. "What's he got to be upset about?"

"Dunno," she admitted, giving his hand a squeeze. "But he's unhappy about something. Maybe – well – " she looked suddenly shy again. "Maybe he was upset that you didn't tell him about – about fancying me. I mean – " she faltered again. Fred had a feeling she wasn't used to doling out advice. He liked her better for it.

"I do usually tell him about this stuff right off, if that's what you mean," he said slowly, rather impressed that she'd picked up on his connection to his brother so easily.

"I thought it looked that way," she said, looking relieved. "I'm sorry, it's really none of my business – but I wouldn't like to think that something silly might come between you and him. He's your brother, after all." 

"Reckon so," Fred conceded. He leaned down to give her a quick kiss. "But don't you ever think of you and I as silly. We may look it, but we're tight, yeah?" He gave his chest a resounding slap and batted his eyelashes at her. Eloise gave a delighted giggle and Fred smiled in satisfaction. 

"You going to bed or are you coming down for tea with my prat brothers?" he asked presently, having allowed himself a moment or two to marvel again at her smile.

"I think I'll turn in," she said, still grinning lopsidedly. "You?"

"The same," he agreed with the utmost reluctance. He brightened as a wicked thought struck him. "If I could convince Gin, Lovegood, and Mione to sleep in my room and you just sort of – oh, I don't know – invited me in here . . . " He trailed off suggestively and Eloise blushed scarlet.

"No!" she squealed, giving him a gentle push toward the door. "Compromising is one thing, but really, Fred!"

"Oh, all right," he chuckled, grabbing her hand and kissing it gently. "Sweet dreams." 

He offered her a final audacious grin before leaving Ginny's room and heading for his own.

~*~

The next morning, the breakfast table was rather quieter than usual. Fred and George, the usual troublemakers, were unusually silent. Eloise had a feeling their talk the night before hadn't gone too well. She intended to ask Fred about it when he seemed ready to talk.

"Jam please, Elle," said-prankster requested absently. Eloise held it out to him, unable to curb the twinge of disappointment she'd felt when he'd not given her his usual grin.

"You lot are too quiet this morning," Mrs. Weasley said, coming in with a cheery smile and a bowl of fresh strawberries. She looked around at them. Hermione and Ron weren't speaking. Eloise had a feeling that they'd had a row, because Harry was looking uncomfortable as well and Ron looked ready to kill. Ginny was studying everyone from under hooded eyes, looking as troubled as Eloise felt. Luna looked unconcerned, as usual, but Eloise knew her too well to think that she wasn't paying close attention to everything that was happening around her.

 The twins weren't looking at anyone, but staring blankly down at their food.

"Why don't you have a nice game once Bill and Charlie are awake?" Mrs. Weasley said, seeming to notice the general gloom.

"That's a good idea," Harry spoke up in a would-be careless tone. "Ron, what do you say?"

"Yeah, all right," the redhead said, glowering at Hermione. Hermione refused to look at him.

"Great," Ginny piped up, obviously keen on making things as pleasant as possible, probably for Eloise and Harry's sakes. "What're the teams, then?"

"Fred and George and you can play Chasers, Gin," Harry offered, glancing back and forth between the twins. "And Ron and Bill can be Keepers. Charlie and I can play Seekers. One of you can enchant a walnut as the Snitch or something."

"That's an uneven number, though," Ginny said. 

"What about you, Mione?" Harry asked hopefully. 

The bushy-haired Prefect glared resentfully at him.

"I don't play Quidditch, Harry!" she snapped, before getting up abruptly and stalking out of the room.

Ginny and Harry shared a half worried, half exasperated look. 

"Er – do you play, Luna?" the Boy-Who-Lived tried.

"Not if I can help it," she told him cheerfully, applying herself to her sausages.

"Can I play?" Eloise asked quietly, taking even herself by surprise. 

"What – you play Quidditch?" Harry said, looking thoroughly surprised. Eloise knew he hadn't meant that in an insulting way, but she felt a flash of annoyance nonetheless.

"Yes, I do," she said calmly enough. "My mum taught me. She played at University when she was going to the London Institute of Magic."  
  


"Wicked!" Ron said, coming out of his fury long enough to look impressed. "What position do you play?"

"Keeper or Chaser," she said, and then feeling it necessary to warn them, she added, "I'm not _very good. Just decent." She didn't add that she would _not_ have volunteered come hell or high water if they'd been playing with Bludgers._

"Good enough," Harry said, smiling apologetically at her. 

Half an hour later, it was still uncomfortably silent around the breakfast table, but Charlie and Bill were finished with breakfast and ready to play. To Eloise's infinite amusement, when Luna had been asked (by Harry, of course) if she wanted to at least watch, she had replied rather dreamily that she had homework and had sunk her elbow into the marmalade.

And although this had conjured a grin from everyone, even Luna, it took no more than a minute for the morose atmosphere to resume in earnest.

"Cheery lot, aren't you?" Charlie said, looking around at them all in dismay as they tramped out into the backyard. "What's up?"

"Nothing," everyone sans Ginny, Harry, and Eloise muttered. Charlie's eyebrows rose but he didn't comment.

"Whatever," he said finally. "All right, who're the captains?"

"Ron and you, Charlie," Bill suggested.

"Fine," Charlie said. "How about Bill, George, and Ginny." They moved silently to him.

"Harry – " that was already default, since Charlie was the other Seeker – "Fred, and Eloise, you're stuck with me," Ron said, starting to look at bit more perky.

They divided up, each grabbing a broom out of the pile they'd made in the middle of the lawn. Eloise wound up with Charlie's old Clean Sweep 7. Not that she minded, really. She'd never flown anything beyond a Comet 260 before. 

As she made her way over to where Ron stood with Harry and Fred, she was again struck by the dark look in Fred's eyes.

"Fred," she said tentatively as she came up beside him. "Can I have a word?"

"Yeah, all right," he said, looking surprised. 

"Don't be long; we want to get started before the sun's too high," Bill pointed out good naturedly, grinning at her. Eloise blushed and looked quickly away. 

"So," said Fred as he came to a halt in front of the first line of trees that marked the edge of the woods. "What can I do for you?" He tried to smile in his usual, cocky way, but the expression was rather bleak.

Eloise braced herself. She wasn't usually a confrontational person, and she knew that the subject of his brother was likely to be a source of grievance for Fred at the moment.

"What happened with you and George?" she asked in a rush. Just as she'd expected his expression froze.

"Me and George?" Fred said neutrally. 

"I – I noticed that you were both upset at breakfast," she offered, feeling her nerves prickle. She didn't want him to be angry with her – _please, don't let him be angry_!

Fred's eyes, which had been avoiding hers until now, rose to meet them at last.

"It was nothing – " he faltered. Then he huffed a sigh. "Look, can we talk about this later?"

"Sure – all right," Eloise said, feeling guilty and frustrated at the same time. She'd only wanted to help after all. Perhaps he read her expression, because a moment later, Eloise felt herself being enveloped in Fred's arms.

"Thanks for caring," was all he said, but it made Eloise feel a thousand times better than she had.

"Oy, you two!" came Charlie's amused voice. "Save it! Let's have a match."

They did have a lovely match, Eloise thought later. Although not a brilliant player by anyone's standards, she did all right. Having Harry on their team was certainly an advantage, and Fred and Eloise worked quite well together, although Ginny and George gave them a run for their money. George seemed particularly vindictive, although he laughed everything off in a forced way and kept saying, "Just my little joke." 

Eloise tried to keep her attention on the other brothers instead and found herself quite taken with both Bill and Charlie. They were really nice, and kindness always put Eloise at ease. They joked and jibed, but never crossed into mean territory. She was relieved that for practically the first time in her life, she wasn't the object of "fat" jokes, or "pimply prick" cracks. 

She even scored a goal passed Bill. Both were so surprised – although to his credit, Bill tried to look as though it was merely another cock-up on his part – that they both sat stalk still in the air until Fred came diving out of nowhere and caught Eloise round the middle, nearly knocking her off her broom.

"Elle! That was brilliant!" And after kissing her soundly, he'd let her go and dived off to join Harry in a victory lap around their makeshift pitch. While pleased that he seemed to have eased up a bit, Eloise had noticed the dark look that had clouded George's face.

After what felt like minutes, but turned out to be three hours of rigorous play, the somewhat battered teams called it a day and sunk back to the ground. 

"It's unfair!" Ginny was whining at Bill. "You always go easy on me. I never get half the cuts and bruises you do."

"That's because you're the _baby_," Charlie teased, scooping her up in his arms and tickling her mercilessly. She shrieked and kicked helplessly; for all the good it did. Charlie was much larger and stronger than his little sister.

Eloise giggled, calling Ginny's attention to her.

"And what about Lisa?" the redhead demanded. "_She_ got her fair share of bruises."

"What – you _want to be hurt?" Eloise asked in amazement, examining her arm where the end of Ron's broom had swiped it and left a red welt and quite a green and blue discoloration. She bit down hard on her tongue and forced her eyes away. It hadn't bothered her, really, until she'd looked at it. But she'd already made up her mind that she wasn't going to get traumatized and emotional in front of Bill or Charlie. She was determined that they like her, and how could anyone like a fat little crybaby? _

"Quite a shiner you've got there," Bill said, coming up beside her and examining it in his turn. Eloise silently allowed this, wondering at the fact that she wasn't embarrassed or blushing, but actually rather proud of being able to stamp out her tears. From the silly cut the garden gnome had given her to being able to reign in her self-pity was quite an improvement for twenty-four hours, Eloise thought, feeling a bit smug. 

Bill was still talking. "Does it hurt at all?"

"Rather," she said, not daring to push her luck by looking at it again. "But it's quite nice, really," she added hastily.

She blushed when she realized that they were all gaping at her. Hmm, perhaps the 'tough girl' image _was_ a bit much.

"What?" she mumbled. Bill shook his head, still grinning. Charlie looking knowingly down at her and Ginny stared in wide-eyed wonder. Even Harry and Ron looked thoroughly impressed. Eloise sneaked a glance at Fred and was delighted to see a lopsided smile on his lips. The fact that he was proud of her brought her no end of delight, even though she had a funny feeling that he alone could see what an effort it was costing her not to tear up.

They reached the house to be greeted by Mrs. Weasley's delicious cooking, which turned out to be a variety of sandwiches, two different types of pasta salad, and iced pumpkin juice. Luna was already halfway through a sandwich when the others joined her.

"You all look as though you've been through the mill," she said, smiling around at them. "Have a good morning?"

"Brilliant," Harry said happily, taking a seat at the table. Despite her preoccupation, Eloise had indeed noticed the not so subtle change from his usual dark expression. She didn't know what had happened to him during their fifth year, but it had been horrid, whatever it was. She made a note to ask Hermione or Ginny about it later.

 When the others were seated, Eloise realized there was an empty chair.

"Er – Mrs. Weasley," she said tentatively. "Where's Hermione?"

The kindly woman pursed her lips. 

"To be honest, I'm not sure," she said, looking a little concerned. "She seemed rather out of sorts when I spoke with her this morning. I imagine she's studying in Ginny's room."

"She is," Luna confirmed. "She's rather put out with Ron, I think."

"Naturally," Ron said brusquely, shoveling pasta salad into his mouth. Everyone else exchanged knowing and exasperated looks around the table, but didn't bother to comment. However, Eloise made a mental note to go in search of her friend right after lunch. Judging by the stony glare Ginny was directing at Ron, the feisty redhead had the same plan. 

Eloise's own scheme was delayed by her recollection of Fred's plight. When the others had finished and drifted off to do their own things that afternoon, Eloise decided to try and help the subdued redhead again.

"Fred," she said quietly as he made to stand up with Charlie. "Could I have a word?"

Fred glanced around; the others were leaving the room and a moment later he and Eloise were alone.

"What's up?" Fred asked in would-be casual tone as he sat back down across from her.

Eloise gave him an uncertain look. She was sure he knew exactly what she was talking about, but she wasn't quite sure how to get him to admit it. She thought that perhaps the blunt approach would be the best. 

"You know," she said carefully, reaching out and taking his hand across the table. "Whatever's going on with you and George. I thought – I thought it would help if you got it off your chest, is all," she finished in a rush.

"I guess," he muttered, dropping the act but looking undecided all the same. Eloise might have been confused by the reluctance had she not been watching him so closely the past few days. She had a pretty good idea of what was going on under that casual façade of calm.

"It's okay to hurt a bit, you know," she tried gently. "I know I do. A lot. And most of the time it's little, inconsequential things and I wonder how something so silly could stir me up so much." She paused for breath, surprised at how easy the admission had come. 

"I know," he said with a sigh. "Knowing doesn't make it easier. I'm a prankster, Elle. I'm not used to being unhappy." He paused, as though trying to restrain himself, and then took the almighty plunge. "I mean, I've obviously been unhappy before, but George has always been right there, you know? We're always in it together, against the same enemy. And now – god, this is so stupid! And now he's got his boxers in a twist because, _ooooh_, I didn't tell him about a _girl_. Dear Merlin, someone call on the Unspeakables!" 

Eloise knew that his blunt speech had taken both her and Fred by surprise. Quite honestly, Eloise had found George's jealousy rather confusing at first as well. But she thought she knew what he was afraid of and why he was making a fuss. For the first time in his or Fred's lives, something had arisen that could not be shared. Fred had, Eloise assumed, found something in Eloise – or a feeling related to her – that he could not communicate, or perhaps didn't want to, with George. 

Although she hardly dared to hope it, Eloise was beginning to wonder if perhaps Fred really had found something in her that was new and different and impossible to describe. She was herself surprised at how much he meant to her already – how much his well being meant. 

Fred wasn't done.

"God, he really hacks me off sometimes!" That outburst had been more than Eloise had expected. 

"I mean, Merlin! It's not it's any of his business anyway. We're just brothers, right?"

"Um – yeah," Eloise said. As downright anger was new territory, Eloise really had no idea how to respond helpfully.

"Right!" Fred cut her off. "So if I _want_ him to know what I'm about, I'll tell him in _my_ time, right?"

"Of course," Eloise said, trying to recover herself enough to be reassuring. She hadn't realized he'd been _this_ upset about it.

"And if I'm serious about a girl for the first time in my life, he can bloody well deal with it – " Fred broke off quickly; apparently feeling he'd said too much. His eyes dropped back to their interlaced fingers.

"What?" Eloise murmured, staring at him in amazement. He hesitated, a faint Weasley blush coloring his ears.

"Well, it's true," he muttered balefully. "And if Forge can't deal with that, bollocks to him."

Eloise didn't know what to say. No one had ever said anything that wonderful to her before and she was quite overcome. So she did the only thing she could think of that properly expressed her state of mind.

She leaned across the table and kissed him.

Either Fred had been anticipating this or, more likely, he had excellent reflexes. In any case, he reached out and cupped the back of her head in his hand, pulling her deeper into the intoxicating kiss. Eloise grinned a little. Here was perhaps the only boy in the known universe who could kiss her and make her feel like the expert. She leaned her elbows on the table and tried to get closer. 

Fred was definitely smirking himself; Eloise could feel it. But evidently sensing her struggle, he pushed himself up and across the table, his lips never leaving hers. He was now seated on the table and Eloise had no choice by to stand up or risk loosing contact with his mouth. She chose the former, and felt one of his arms wrap around her waist, even as the other braced their collective weight against the table.

After a good, long while Eloise pulled back just far enough to suck in a breath of air. Not opening her eyes, she rested her forehead against Fred's, listening to his uneven breathing as it mingled with her own.

"We do know how to get carried away, don't we?" she mumbled.

"You're saying that like it's a bad thing," he chided breathlessly.

"I'm not," she argued. 

"Prove it."

"All right."

Eloise might have spent the rest of the afternoon "proving it" but something else was bothering her. With tremendous strength of will, she managed to pull herself back from Fred.

"What now?" he asked, his impatience belied by his teasing tone.

"It's – " she hesitated, and then took the plunge. "A moment ago you said I was the first girl you'd ever been serious about."

"That's right." While she was relieved to see that he didn't look ready to take it back, she carried on.

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful or anything, but isn't that rather sudden?"

"What do you mean?" He pulled back far enough that his face came into proper focus.

"Well," she said, choosing her words with care, "it was just last night that I – that you – "

"That you said you'd be my girlfriend," he offered helpfully.

"Yes, that." She blushed. "I mean, how can we be serious if you've only really known me a week and we've been – er, going out for less than twenty-four hours?"

Fred actually grinned.

"Don't scare me like that," he said. "I thought you were about to dump me."

Eloise smiled as well, relieved that he wasn't offended.

"You misunderstood me," Fred told her, raising a hand to brush a lock of hair off her neck. "I didn't mean that you were – " he put on a high voice and clutched her hand to his heart – "the love of my life and the only person I'll ever care for again." He gave a dramatic cry and threw himself backwards across the table.

Eloise shrieked with laughter and slapped his leg gently.

"But seriously," Fred said, sitting up and trying to look serious. He failed. Eloise covered her mouth, trying to stop her giggles. She succeeded, but a silly grin nudged at the corners of her mouth. 

"What I meant was, I take _you_ seriously," Fred said, his smile finally fading a bit. He took her hands and kissed her knuckles, his eyes not leaving hers. Eloise blushed again, but she was deeply touched. He went on. "Thing is, Elle, I wasn't really looking at you. My loss, but I wasn't. You just sort of jumped out and caught me and I wouldn't pull away if I could. You've seen my other girlfriends. Bimbos, most of them – well, except Angelina. Anyway, they were fun jaunts, but hell, that gets boring after a while. None of it was real. I always laughed at lads who claimed to be involved in 'serious' relationships. But now – " Fred shrugged self-consciously – "I know what they mean."

Eloise couldn't speak. She simply put her arms around his neck and clung on.

It took perhaps a minute for them to realize that they were no longer alone. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to intrude." George was leaning against the doorframe with his fists stuffed into his pockets. His expression was carefully neutral. Fred lifted his head off Eloise's shoulder and raised his eyes to his brother's, an equally unreadable expression on his face.

"Yes?" he asked coolly.

George opened his mouth, and Eloise realized what he was about to do. If there had been a graceful was to extricate herself from Fred's arms, she would have made her exit. But there wasn't, and so she watched George's expression. It went from blank to uncertain to resentful in the space of a heartbeat. 

"No, that's all right," he said, his voice now icy. "Don't want to take up any of your valuable time. Sorry to have interrupted a good snog." And he turned on his heel and exited.

"Damn it!" Fred snarled, and Eloise could sense his pain and anger. Quietly, she pulled him back into her arms. He rested his cheek against hers for a long moment, then looked up.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"What?" She stared at him, feeling truly baffled. "Why are you sorry?"

"My prat brother," Fred retorted. "It's not _your_ fault I like you. Well, maybe it is – but that's not the point!"  
  


"Look; would it help if I talked to him?" Eloise asked in some trepidation. "Maybe – maybe I can help him come round. I don't want him to think I'm trying to replace him or anything." And while the idea initially sounded absurd to her, Eloise could see how George, who was for the first time entirely blind to his brother's feelings about something, might jump the gun a bit.  

"What, are you mental?" Fred laughed humorously. "He wouldn't listen. He'd probably pretend nothing's wrong. Anyway, it's not your fight – it's mine."

"I don't want there to be a fight," Eloise said, feeling anxious. "I just thought I might be able to help him. I don't think he understands – I don't think he knows what's going on between you and I. I reckon – I know it'll sound silly – but I reckon he's worried I'll replace him in your life." There, she'd said it aloud.

"You _are mental!" Fred gaped at her. "How could you replace – ?"_

"Well," Eloise said, slowly. "You said yourself you take me more seriously than your other girlfriends. And you probably had a good laugh with George about which one was the best snog and all that." Fred grinned at that, and Eloise hurried on. "It's like you said before. George can't really know how you feel now. You can't explain it, and you can't share it with him. I imagine that's hard for him to understand."

Fred looked ready to argue, but after a moment, a look of defeat came over his face.

"Reckon you're right," he sighed, pulling back to look in her eyes. He shook his head. "You're something else, you know that, Elle?"

"I'm just trying to help," she murmured, looking away with embarrassed pleasure. "Um – I guess I'll go try to talk with him now."

"If you wanted to jump on the band wagon right away, you'll have to," Fred agreed with obvious disinclination. "He and I and Dad and Bill and Charlie are going up to London to do some stuff with the Order tomorrow."

Eloise felt a sinking feeling in her gut at the thought of missing Fred for an entire day. Pushing it determinedly aside, she smiled reassuringly.

"I'll go now."

"Good luck," Fred called as she left. When he thought she was out of earshot, she heard him mutter, "You're gonna need it."

~*~

TBC


	4. The Separation

A/N: SORRY! Again, terrible at updates. Still, two in, like, a week. All things considered, I'm doing pretty damn well. Best guess is that "Potter vs. Malfoy" will see the next big update. Hope you enjoy! I like this chapter.

Disclaimer: Huh - you wouldn't recognize a good disclaimer if it were dancing naked in front of you, wearing Dobby's tea cozy! Er - it's not mine - none of it, I swear!! ^_^

~*~

Chapter 4

~*~

It was all well and good to _say_ she was going to go smooth things over with Fred's twin, Eloise thought, but doing it proved to be a bit more than she felt up for. As she trudged slowly up the stairs to the twins' bedroom, she thought fleetingly that perhaps she'd been rather hasty. At the time, all she'd wanted was to pacify George and keep him and his twin from getting in a strop over something silly. After all, they were bound to drift apart in certain ways eventually, weren't they?

But how to explain this – _and_ do it in such a way that George would be neither offended nor dismissive – therein lay the challenge; a challenge Eloise didn't feel quite capable of tackling at present.

And suppose George thought her a meddling twit and tried out some new experimental gag or joke on her? Changed her into something hideous and then left her somewhere for Fred to find, but when he _did_ find her she'd be so tremendously ugly that he'd never want to lay eyes on her again?

She came to an abrupt halt at the closed door to the twins' room and leaned heavily against the wall.

_Settle down_! she ordered herself sternly. _He won't do any of those things. He'll listen – you know he'll listen. And if he doesn't like it – well, he'll send you away, won't he_?

Taking a deep breath and trying to figure out how to plead her case to the irascible George, Eloise boldly stepped in front of the door. To her mild surprise and considerable relief, the usual explosions and suspicious noises that normally emanated from the mysterious depths of the twins 'labyrinth', as Ginny called it, were silent today. No noise at all came from behind the door.

Tentatively, Eloise raised her hand to knock. She was scared almost out of her wits by the door swinging open of its own apparent accord just before her hand touched it. Squinting against the sudden flood of sunlight that momentarily blinded her, she was able to make out a most extraordinary, and unexpected sight.

The room was, from what Eloise could tell, totally spotless. No clothing littered the floor, no bizarre gizmos were to be seen, and two identical writing desks sat tidily in opposite corners of the largish room, both with desktop organizers and date books.

"Real shame, in't?" came George's voice. Eloise glanced to the right of the window that had allowed for her temporary blindness and saw George stretched out comfortably on a neatly made bed. He gestured around at the impeccably clean living space and went on.  "But now that Fred and me have a business to look after and personal interests to conserve – well, a carefree teenage lifestyle doesn't always suit, does it? Anyway, we've got a lab now, so we don't need to use our room for major experiments anymore."

Eloise just stared. It was so surreal!  

"But – but just yesterday I heard an explosion from here – or, at least, I thought I did," she said rather uncertainly.

"Oh, no," George said, his expression darkening considerably. "That was me testing something new out in Percy's cold room. Stupid blighter. No one goes in there anymore, so Fred and I figured it was all right to nuke it if fancy took us."

Eloise felt a pang of sympathy for the Weasleys. She knew what had happened with Percy leaving the family and bridling up to the abysmally incompetent Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Eloise knew that she and Luna had been the only ones to witness Ginny's anguish over the affair, which had taken the form of a tantrum, some bitter tears, and quite a lot of furious ranting in an empty classroom at the beginning of Eloise's fifth year. She'd later told them that she hadn't done or said anything over the summer because her mum had been so upset. 

"Do you – do you miss him at all?" the Hufflepuff asked tentatively, stepping hesitantly through the door. She jumped when it closed itself quietly behind her.

"Hardly," George said, his voice hard. "Prat was begging for an out. We should have known something was up when he started insulting Dad two years ago. Nothing major, just going on about how Dad didn't have any Pureblood pride and how he shouldn't be 'associating with Muggles.' He left off with that when I told him he sounded like a Malfoy." A faint smirk passed over George's face. Then he seemed to come to himself, and his whole demeanor changed from angry reverie to cool calculation.

"So," he said in a would-be casual way, "what're you doing up here? I'm the wrong twin, remember? Or can't you tell us apart?"

"Of course I can tell you apart," Eloise said quickly, feeling suddenly intimidated. She wasn't sure whether George was baiting her and she didn't like it. "You're very different, aren't you?"

"Bit presumptuous, aren't you?" he said and though he was still smiling slightly, his voice was icy. Eloise was beginning to wonder whether there was any hope of reasoning with him.

"I'm sorry," she said hastily. "It's just – I meant that – well, you _are _different. He's got lighter eyes, for one thing. And his hair's a bit longer. And his voice is – I don't know, it's a bit higher, I guess. And he's nicer to – " she broke off suddenly, going red and feeling completely stupid. She'd been about to say "nicer to me," but felt that it was pathetic and whiny. She hadn't come up here to force him to like her, after all!

"What's your point?" George said, the smile gone and a look of barely controlled irritation roiling below the surface of his face. Eloise could see it rising in his eyes and looked out of the window instead. Clearly he was annoyed and wasn't making an effort to take her seriously.

"I'm not – " she broke off, searching for the courage to be blunt for once in her life. It was hard, but a sudden realization of how happy Fred would be if his twin was on friendly terms with him again made it easier to find the words. "Look, George," she said at length, determinedly meeting his stony gaze and using every ounce of nerve she possessed not to look away. "I know you don't like me, and that to you I'm just a silly little Hufflepuff, and you don't understand why Fred wants anything to do with me – _I _still don't understand it, really. And I didn't come up here to make you like me – " Blast it all, her eyes were watering and throat was tightening as she realized how badly she wanted him to understand. "And – and I understand why you don't appreciate me barging in and taking Fred away, but please don't be mad at him. He's really hurt even though he won't say it, and I don't want you to hate him. He cares a lot about you and I'm not trying to replace you or steal him or anything. But – but I really like him and – " she broke off, swallowing a sob and wondering how she'd managed to get so worked up. "And he's the first boy who's ever not cared that I'm not pretty or brave or interesting. I know _you_ think I'm just a fat, pimply, ugly girl with no life and nothing interesting about me, but please don't hate Fred for being so wonderful to me."

She bent her head, brushing embarrassedly at the tears on her cheeks. She supposed that her explanation of herself to George had really been more her own image of herself, and the fact that she still thought so little of herself hurt a lot. 

"Look," George said, and Eloise noted in relief that his voice had softened. Looking tentatively up, she saw that he gazing rather uncomfortably out of the window, as though avoiding her eyes. "I don't think your fat or ugly or anything. Sorry if it came off that way – really don't give a damn what you look like."

"It's okay, really," Eloise said, trying to sound unconcerned and trying not to sniffle. "I've heard people joke about it, all the time." She hoped she sounded nonchalant. George shifted a bit, looking awkward.

"People – well, they shouldn't talk rubbish like that, should they?" he said, scratching his neck. "Er – sorry if _I_ ever said anything."

"I don't mind, really," she lied hastily, belatedly realizing that her whole speech might have sounded as though she were hunting for sympathy. Winning the pity of George Weasley had not been her reason for coming up here, after all. "I just wanted you to know that the whole thing was really sudden with – with me and Fred, which is probably why he didn't tell you. I'm not trying to take your place or take all of Fred's attention, and he really misses you. I just don't want you in a rut over stupid little me. I'm just – just Fred's girlfriend. It's not as if we're getting married or anything." She blushed crimson at the very thought and looked at the floor.

"Wouldn't be surprised if you did," George said, and looking up, Eloise was amazed to see an amused and much warmer grin on his face. "I've never seen Fred so drippy over a girl before."

Eloise was sure her face looked like a tomato. George's grin widened, and although she was deeply embarrassed, she felt a wash of relief. George had forgiven her. Heck, he even sounded a bit happy for his twin.

"Well," she said quickly, looking away again. "You should go down and patch things up, shouldn't you?"

"Suppose I was a bit of a prat," George surprised her by admitting as he got up and crossed to the door. "Not that I'd ever tell _him_ that, of course." He gave her a wink. "Our little secret?"

"Sure," Eloise smiled hesitantly up at him. Was he actually being nice to_ her_, on top of everything else? "Not a word."

~*~

 Fred was, needless to say, astounded when his twin came bounding into the kitchen, took a seat beside him, and said genially, "How about a trip to Diagon Alley to look in on the shop, old boy?"

Fred was mightily suspicious. Hadn't his git brother just sulked out of the kitchen a half-hour ago?

"And bring Eloise, by all means," George went on. "Reckon you've been meaning to show her what we get up to down there." He grinned at Elle, who had just come through the doorway of the kitchen. She blushed and gave him a small smile.

"Er – okay," Fred said carefully. "Elle?"

"No, you two go ahead – thanks, though," she said quickly, and there was an odd gleam – was it _mischief_? – in her eyes as she met his. "I've got some junk to work on for Transfig."

"I thought you said you'd got all your summer revisions out of the way already," Fred said, eyeing her shrewdly. She was biting her lip, her eyes still sparkling.

"Extra credit, Fred," she said, lifting her eyebrows.

"Right."

"Well? Let's go, then," George said, slapping his brother on the back and leading the way out of the kitchen.

"Later, Eloise."

"Bye, George."

As Fred neared her, he lifted his eyebrows questioningly. 

"He's trying to apologize," she murmured under her breath, accepting a gentle kiss and smiling shyly.

Fred actually stopped in his tracks, ready with ten questions on the tip of his tongue, but Eloise said, "Later," and pushed him gently through the door after his brother.

Fred was burning to jump down George's throat about the whole thing and demand an explanation, but George seemed in such high spirits and was being so friendly that Fred held his tongue. Though he would never in a million years have admitted it, being summarily rejected by his twin had hurt a lot. 

One thing he did know was that he owed Eloise – big time.

As it was such a lovely day, Fred and George only stayed in WWW long enough to take inventory and send in some restock orders for several of their more popular items (Skiving Snack Boxes were selling quite well with school just around the corner). Then they spent a pleasant hour wandering the bustling Alley, stopping for ice cream in Florean Fortescue's and pausing by the Quality Quidditch display window to ogle a new Firebolt model that had just come in.

"They get shinier every edition," George said, eyes riveted on the silver handle.

"Probably so a whole team of them will blind the opponents," Fred suggested, his eyes on the price tag. "Hey, bro. I reckon we could get us a pair of these in a few months. We're making enough on Skiving Snacks alone to feed a small country."

Talking excitedly, they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron and took one of the fireplaces back to the Burrow. They never spoke about their fight (if you could call sulking at each other and trading a few lame insults fighting, Fred thought sardonically), but it seemed to be a mutual understanding that George had overreacted and Fred should have told him about Elle sooner.

Indeed, the Hufflepuff in question was looking quite placid when Fred came stumbling rather dizzily into the living room, the Floo journey having been a rough one.

"Have a nice time?" Ginny asked, not looking up the chess game she was playing with Harry.

"No, not there!" Ron snapped, not even acknowledging his twin brothers return. He was focusing on Harry's side of the board, his brow furrowed.

"Will you lay off? I wasn't going to," Harry said, sounding only marginally irritated with his friend. Hermione, seated on the arm of Ginny's chair, snorted.

"Because, of course, only the great Ronald Weasley is capable of winning a game of Wizard's Chess."

"What crawled into your knickers and died?" Ron snapped, glowering at her. George sniggered.

"Oh, very witty, Ron!" And the bushy haired Prefect stomped out of the room, looking furious.

"What is _with_ them today?" Fred murmured, taking a seat beside Elle, who was sitting in the window seat with a Muggle novel in her hand. 

"The tension's building, I expect," Elle whispered, her expression sympathetic as she watched Ron glare at nothing, muttering incoherently under his breath. "It's been getting worse ever since Hermione arrived at the Burrow, Ginny told me."

"Daft, both of them," Fred said, resting a hand on Elle's cheek and turning her face toward him so he could give her a kiss. He shivered as she smiled happily against his lips. If his mouth had not been otherwise engaged, Fred would have snorted. It had taken him and Eloise three days, tops, to realize that there was something going on between them. Ron and Mione had had – how long? Even if Fred was generous, he'd've said third year was when the signs of attraction had started to become blindingly obvious.

"Could you two _not_ do that for two seconds?" Ron's voice came, sounding incredibly bad-tempered.

"Nark off," Fred said calmly, after pulling back from Elle. "Just because you're frustrated is no reason the rest of us have to be."

"He's right, you know." Bill came sauntering in, a mug in one hand and the Daily Prophet in the other. "Why can't you and Hermione get a bleeding move-on, kid?"

Ron said nothing, but turned a nice shade of maroon and jumped up, stalking out of the room and slamming the back door behind him.

"Would you mind chasing him down _after_ we finish our game, Harry?" Ginny said, sounding annoyed.

"Play with Bill," Harry said shortly, getting to his feet and following his best friend's angry track through the back door. Fred bit back a smile as his sister followed Harry's progress to the door with severely disappointed eyes. 

Fred had seen this sort of behavior a lot since from Harry since he, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and Neville had returned from the Ministry last year. The younger Weasley twin knew that whatever had happened there, aside from Sirius' death, had made the Second War even more personal for the Boy Who Lived. However, his way of dealing with it was not what Fred would have expected. The second Harry had arrived at the Burrow he had been all attention to everyone else. Every time he noticed anyone, especially Ron or Hermione, getting unhappy, he was by their side, trying to make it up to them. Fred supposed this was the other extreme from his self-indulgent brooding of the previous summer. Harry had been badly hurt emotionally both by Sirius' death and by whatever he had discovered in the Department of Mysteries. Fred was sure the kid felt he could make himself feel better by making sure that _no one_ would ever hurt as badly as he was hurting.

Fred couldn't tell whether the self-indulgence had been worse, but he had a feeling this _selfless_ indulgence was more damaging to Harry.

"So," Elle's voice brought Fred back to the once again peaceful living room. "You and George have a nice time?"

"Oh, sure," Fred returned, eyeing her innocent expression suspiciously. When she simply continued to read her book, Fred demanded, "What did you say to him?"

She turned a bit pink, but shrugged and said, "I just said that it was okay if he didn't like me but that you missed him and he shouldn't be upset at you for being so nice to me."

"You told him I _missed_ him?" Fred stared at her, wrinkling his nose in distaste. He didn't know which was worse: Elle going to plead his case before George, or George knowing Fred had been really hurt by the whole thing.

Elle finally looked up and met his eye, her expression worried.

"Should I not have said that?" she asked hastily. "Oh, Fred, I'm sorry, but I just started talking and I didn't know what I was saying, but he wasn't taking me seriously in the beginning and – "

"He wasn't hard on you or anything, was he?" Fred demanded, feeling a now familiar rise of protectiveness in his gut that made him forget all about his embarrassment. Glancing across the room, he saw his brother dealing a pack of Exploding Snap cards out to Charlie and, surprisingly, Loony Lovegood. Fred's twin glanced up (always able to sense it if Fred was watching him) and waved cheerfully, motioning for Fred to join them. Fred held up a hand, signaling that he'd be a minute.

"Oh, no!" Elle was assuring him. "He was cold at first, which was understandable, but he came round in the end. He's not unreasonable or anything."

Fred heaved an internal sigh of relief. He didn't want to fight with George, but he knew that if his twin had done anything to hurt Elle, Fred would have had to do something to hurt George.

"Look," the younger twin said, turning his attention fully on Elle. "I really appreciate you talking to him. You didn't have to, it wasn't your problem, but – well, it meant a lot to me."

"Oh," Elle said, looking surprised but so pleased that Fred felt the admission was well worth the discomfiture. "I just didn't like to think you were in a tiff over me. It's not as if we're – " but she suddenly broke off, blushing furiously, and looked away.

"As if we're what?" Fred asked, trying to get a look at her face, which she'd hidden behind her book.

"Oy, you two!" Fred looked over and saw Charlie waving him and Elle over. "We need one more player. Either of you up for it, or do you want to sit in that ruddy corner making eyes at each other all afternoon?"

"Go on, Fred," Elle said, her face still hidden. 

"You sure?" he asked, still wanting to know what had made her go the color of Ron's Christmas jumper.

"Yeah, I'm three chapters into _Crime and Punishment_ and I reckon I can finish before dinner," she said, at last lowering said novel and smiling shyly at him. Fred couldn't help the goofy grin that was spreading across his face. 

"Fine," he said. "If you're that desperate to get rid of me . . . " He winked to assure her he was joking, gave her another lingering kiss, and then went away to join his brothers and Loony Lovegood.

"The way you keep looking at her, I wouldn't be surprised if you were getting married," George said innocently as Fred sat down across from him. He'd spoken loudly enough that Bill, now playing chess with Ginny, snorted and Ginny giggled.

Fred noticed that Elle's forehead, visible over the top of her book, was beet red. 

~*~

Eloise gave a small sigh of contentment as Fred gave her a smile and crossed to Luna, Charlie, and George, the latter of whom grinned good-naturedly at her before starting in on Fred. She blushed scarlet at the marriage joke, but waved back and then immersed herself in her book for the next few hours, completely losing track of everything until a shadow fell over her some time later, making her jump.

"Reckon you can pull yourself away from that impossible book for dinner, Elle?"

Her heart gave its usual tremor at the sound of Fred's voice, and she glanced up.

"I suppose," she said, blushing a little under the look he was giving her. She took the hand he offered her and he pulled her to her feet. Consequently, her face drew within inches of his. He grinned innocently, brushing a few strands of her hair from her cheeks.

"Although," he said rather huskily (Eloise's heart sped up), "I think dinner could wait a bit."

Several minutes later, they were interrupted by Harry.

"Oy, Fred," his voice came through the open doorway. "Your mum wants you to – come  . . . in . . . to . . . right, sorry!"  
  


Eloise pulled quickly away from Fred, feeling mightily embarrassed and hiding her red face in his shoulder. His shoulder shook as he laughed.

"All good, mate," he said cheerfully. "We were just coming. And stop looking at us like that. If it's not us now, it'll just be Ron and Hermione later."

Eloise peaked out and saw Harry momentarily forget to blush as he rolled his eyes skyward. 

"Yeah – we all know how likely _that_ would be," he muttered.

"About as likely as you and Gin, eh, mate?" Fred said with a straight face.

Harry turned purple. He managed a decent glower at Fred before disappearing into the kitchen again. 

"Shall we?" Fred asked innocently, stepping away from her and gesturing toward the kitchen with a melodramatic bow. 

Eloise snorted to hide another giggle.

"There you are, dears!" Mrs. Weasley said as Fred pulled Eloise after him into the room. "We're doing a buffet line tonight. I'm too tired to be bothered about setting the table."

"That's fine, Mum, don't worry about it," Bill assured her, kissing her cheek and exiting through the back door. Ron, whom Harry had apparently talked to, followed Bill through the back door, still looking sulky.

"Where's Hermione?" Eloise asked Ginny, following the youngest Weasley over to the stack of plates on the sideboard.

"Not sure," Ginny said, looking exasperated and sympathetic. "Reckon she's still hiding behind her extra credit junk in my room. Don't worry; it's only a matter of time before Harry talks Ron into talking to Hermione. Then peace and tranquility will be restored."

"For the next hour or so, maybe," Fred put in, following the two girls to the food-covered table.

Ginny snorted.

"Exactly," she said, spooning corn onto her plate.

"Poor Harry, having to play peacekeeper all the time," Eloise murmured, spearing some ham onto her own plate.

"He's used to it," Ginny reminded her.

"_I_ think he enjoys it," Luna put in from where she was waiting for Ginny and Eloise by the back door.

"Who would enjoy – " Fred began, but was cut off by a loud _Pop_ as Mr. Weasley Apparated into the middle of the kitchen. It was immediately apparent from the expression on his face that something was wrong.

"Molly!" Mr. Weasley said, looking wildly around for his wife.

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley came hurrying forward, her expression surprised and anxious. "What is it, dear?"

"The fat's in the fire," Mr. Weasley said, kissing her cheek and looking both grave and grim. "Azkaban's been hit. The Dementors pulled a jail brake and most of the prisoners escaped early this evening."

Eloise felt her stomach tighten in fear. She'd heard, both from Ginny and Hermione that the Ministry of Magic wasn't really doing much to track the Dementors, who'd abandoned their posts at Azkaban earlier that summer to go serve You-Know-Who. Although both troll and human security had replaced them, Eloise knew that no sentient being was a match for a Dementor, unless they were trained in the Patronus charm, which few people were. According to Ginny and Hermione, Albus Dumbledore had been insisting for months that a more complex security detail be put in place, involving various spells and passwords, in addition to guards. Apparently, the political sector hadn't acted quickly enough to prevent disaster. It was becoming a sickeningly familiar routine these days. 

"Every Auror and Hit Wizard the Ministry can round up is out trying to track down the escapees, but the break was fairly clean," Mr. Weasley was saying hurriedly. "The guards at Azkaban were killed early on and the only thing that tipped the Ministry off was that one of the guard houses across the lake was able to get up an alert before the Dementors reached them."

"I knew it!" Harry and Ron had come quickly in through the back doorway, apparently having heard Mr. Weasley's arrival and the raised voices through the open kitchen door. Harry was looking angrier than Eloise had ever seen him. "I knew Fudge would bungle things up again."

"What're we going to do, Dad?" Ginny asked. She stood behind George, who was sitting at the table, with her hand resting on his shoulder.

"The family, Harry, and Hermione are going straight to Phoenix HQ," Mr. Weasley said shortly. "I've arranged for Luna and Eloise to be taken home."

"_What_?" Ginny and Fred said simultaneously. "Can't they come with us?" Ginny asked indignantly. "Harry and Hermione are allowed."

"That's completely different, Ginny," her father said, looking weary. "Harry has his own connections with the Order, and Hermione's been involved since the beginning. Neither Luna nor Eloise are widely known to be connected with our family. It's too dangerous for them to take that risk."

"But, Dad – " Ginny tried again.

"Ginny, that's enough!" Mrs. Weasley snapped. "All of you, go upstairs and start packing. We'll be leaving tonight, of course, Arthur?"

"Yes, I think that's best," Mr. Weasley said, following her out of the kitchen. "We'll be safer in London, and of course because of our connection to Dumbledore we'll be one of the first families You-Know-Who will try to hit – " His voice faded away up the stairs, leaving the kitchen oddly silent. Eloise looked around, noticing that each face ran with a slightly different emotion.

Harry and Ron both looked angry, although Ron looked more worried than upset. Bill, Charlie, and George looked grim, and Eloise noticed Charlie gripping his wand. Luna was the only one who looked calm, although Eloise could tell that there was a lot of rapid thought going on behind her translucent eyes. Ginny still looked highly indignant, although she, too, looked very worried. Eloise turned slightly to get a look at Fred. He was looking angry enough, although oddly resigned, as though he'd been expecting something like this to happen. 

Eloise knew her own face must have looked fearful. She certainly _felt_ that way.

"Well, you heard the old man," Charlie said at last, getting to his feet and nodding toward the stairs. "Let's go pack."

As if on cue, everyone began talking at once. Eloise preferred to listen, rather than participate in the conversation. She didn't know a whole lot about the fight against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named – this particular "second war" anyway – or the Order of the Phoenix and she doubted that anyone was going to tell her anything more than the unclassified. Even Ginny wasn't probably allowed to speak about it much.

Hermione's head was sticking through the door of Ginny's room as they all came trampling noisily up the narrow staircase.

"What's going on?" the brunette demanded.

"We'll explain upstairs," Ron told her, grabbing her arm on the way passed and dragging her along with him and Harry. 

"Glad to see he's let bygones be bygones," Ginny said sourly, following Luna and Eloise into her room and slamming the door.

"You wanted us to come with you," Luna said without preamble, nodding in understanding at the irate redhead. "But your dad's right, Ginny. We're a liability to the Order and to your family. Anyway, we'll see you at school."

"Oh, that's not the reason Dad doesn't want you along," Ginny said, sitting heavily down on her bed. Her anger seemed to have melted away into part annoyance, part guilt. "It's because coming with us is a danger to you. See, our family is openly opposed to You-Know-Who and now that he's probably aware that the Order of the Phoenix is reunited anyone even seems connected to us can be used as leverage or – " she broke off, looking suddenly pained.

"Or could be killed as an example," Luna finished placidly.

"Right," Ginny murmured. She looked up at them. "Guys, I'm so sorry about this! I really wish you could come."

"No, it's okay!" Eloise hastened to assure her. "We've had fun here while it lasted. Anyway, you probably won't have a lot of time for just hanging out when you get to the Order, will you? I mean, won't you have responsibilities and stuff?"

"Yeah – sure," Ginny said. She still looked forlorn, but she seemed to be resigning herself to the inevitable. "And you're right – I'll see you in school when we go back and everything."

Except, Eloise realized with a pang, that she wouldn't be seeing _Fred_ when she went back to school. He'd already graduated last year, and now that he'd apparently bullied his way into the Order (or so he'd claimed) he'd be very busy in London. He wouldn't have time to come and visit her or anything. 

Not that, should he find the time, it would even be safe for him to do so. Mr. Weasley was right – any obvious connection between herself and the Weasley's was risky, at best. Not that that would normally have stopped Eloise, but she didn't think her parents would like it too much if she made the fact that she was going out with Fred blindingly obvious.

Eloise bit her lip to stop it trembling as she began to fold her clothes and put them into her trunk. It had taken her this long to find a boyfriend. And on top of that, he respected her, he liked her, and he made her feel like more than she was. He made her feel strong. When she was around him, she felt more confident in herself. She even felt a bit mischievous.

And now she couldn't be sure when she'd see him again. She wouldn't be able to owl him because she wouldn't know where he was. Even provided that the owl could find the Order's headquarters, Eloise was sure it would be obvious if the same owl returned to the same place even once every week. 

"Lisa?" 

Eloise blinked and focused on Ginny, who was eyeing her in a regretful, apologetic way.

"I'm really, really sorry," the redhead said, sinking tragically onto her bed and resting her face in her hand. "I know this isn't pleasant for you, what with the whole Fred thing and – er, stuff."

Even in the seriousness of the moment, Luna and Ginny all giggled at Eloise's sadly prominent blush and bashful smile.

"It's okay, Gin, really," Eloise said, trying to cool her hot cheeks with her hands and wipe the silly grin from her face. "I mean, I'm not going to be dramatic about it. I'm sure I'll see him again."

"It _is_ kind of tragic, though, isn't it?" Luna said thoughtfully, arranging several rather lurid pairs of socks on top of her robes in her trunk. "I mean, summer love, and everything. And now you're pulled catastrophically apart by the beginnings of a bloody and terrible war in which your beloved may die."

She glanced up then and was surprised to note that the other girls were staring at her in incredulous horror. Then Eloise, who'd felt a dreadful thud in her chest at the mention of death, suddenly realized how ridiculous most of Luna's speech had been and begin to giggle uncontrollably. 

"I don't see anything funny about impending doom, Eloise," Luna said, her voice more curious than offended.

"'Impending doom'?" Hermione echoed incredulously as she reentered the room through the open doorway. "Luna, that's a bit –er, _dramatic_ yet. The war's not really begun yet."

"Anyway, Fred's not going to die a horrific death," Ginny said with a snort of her own. "Mum wouldn't stand for it."

Luna didn't seem to mind Ginny or Eloise's skepticism but gave Hermione a rather cold look before going back to her trunk. Still, the mention of death and war threw rather a wet blanket over the rest of the evening and the girls finished their packing in relative silence.

The tension might have lingered had Fred not chosen that moment to Apparate into the middle of the room.

Hermione shrieked as she was knocked backwards over Luna's trunk. Fortunately Ginny's bed broke her fall.

"Fred!" she and Ginny shouted. Eloise, who had jumped backwards in alarm at the loud cracking noise, felt herself going red again. She hoped rather desperately that her knickers were all out of sight.

"Don't _do_ that!" Hermione gasped, her hand over her heart.

"Mione, Mione, Mione," Fred said, shaking his head at her. "I've got to practice. You wouldn't want to me splinch myself, would you?"

"Was that a rhetorical question?" she retorted. 

"What do you want, Fred?" Ginny asked. She'd been surveying the scene with apparent amusement. 

"What else? I came to extract my girlfriend for a bit," he said, grinning boyishly at Eloise. "Got a minute, Elle?" 

Without waiting for an answer, he caught her hand and pulled her to the door.

"See that Mum doesn't catch you or you're a dead man!" Ginny called after him, still smirking. 

"We shall be stealthy," Fred assured her with a melodramatic flourish before pulling Eloise through the open door and closing it quietly behind her. Once they were out in the deserted hall, Fred motioned for her to be quiet and cocked his head, apparently listening hard. After a moment . . . 

"All clear," he said with a nod of satisfaction, before pulling Eloise roughly into his arms and kissing her senseless. 

It took her a moment to get over the initial surprise before instinct took over. Her arms went round his shoulders just in time to grab on as he prodded her lips open and her knees turned to jello.

Eloise couldn't breathe or think. His hands were on her hips and she suddenly felt her back come up against a wall. She ought to have been afraid – the Eloise of pre-Burrow days would have been in tears. But the new Eloise – the Eloise who was largely the product of Fred's influence, was pulling herself closer, unable to believe that she'd ever have felt so perfect, so beautiful, so _new_. It was like being awash in sunlight, in uninhibited warmth. 

In that moment, time seemed to stand still. Eloise was so lost to everything but Fred that she half expected little rainbows to start forming over them and small, furry, woodland creatures to come wandering up. This must be cloud nine, she thought rather distractedly. 

Naturally, the moment didn't last long.

"Merlin, can't you do anything subtly, Fred?"

Eloise couldn't really disengage until Fred did, as she was pressed back against the wall. However, despite the imminent blush that spread across her face and down her neck as she was brought sharply back to reality, she hadn't really any desire to end the earth-shattering kiss.

Neither, apparently, did Fred. When he _did_ pull away, it was slowly, deliberately, with several dips back down to her lips. At last, rather gasping for breath, Fred and Eloise turned their heads to grin stupidly at Ron and Harry.

"_Honestly_!" Ron said, pushing passed Fred and pulling a blushing Harry after him. 

The hall once again deserted, Fred turned back to Eloise, raising a questioning eyebrow. Feeling it incumbent on her to say _something_, she said the first thing that came into her head.

"He sounds exactly like Hermione."

Fred laughed loudly, and Eloise quickly covered his mouth with her hand.

"Quiet! Your mum will kill us for not being in there packing."

"I'm finished." He kissed her palm.

"I'm not."

"I'll help you."

"You _won't_!"

"Why not?" Fred affected a hurt look.

"There are certain – _things_ – that I wouldn't want you – er, _handling_," she said delicately. She blushed furiously at the thoroughly wicked look on his face.

"And what – _things_ might those be, Miss Midgeon?" he asked.

She was saved from having to find a diplomatic answer by the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.

"It's Mum!" Fred hissed, devilish grin still in place. "Get back in there – quick!" 

And with a loud _Pop _he Disapparated. Eloise darted back through Ginny's bedroom door and shut it as quietly as possible. The other three girls were industriously organizing their trunks, but Eloise caught Ginny's suppressed smile and Luna's dancing eyes. Hermione had her back conveniently turned.

Trying to suppress a silly grin of her own, Eloise returned to her trunk and had just opened it again when Mrs. Weasley came in to check on them.

"Almost done, dears?" she asked, and something about her harassed and anxious tone seemed to ebb the cheerful mood a bit. The fact that someone like Mrs. Weasley could ebb a cheerful mood from _anywhere_ impressed upon Eloise the terrible danger they were all facing. 

When they had all confirmed that they were, indeed, nearly finished and Mrs. Weasley had been round to quickly inspect each trunk, she nodded and turned to leave. 

"We'll be finishing dinner before we leave, of course," she said. "Come down as soon as you're packed."

They finished packing in silence, good moods somewhat subdued. Then they began lugging their trunks down the rickety staircase. It was slow going, as they had two flights and the staircase was narrow, and by the time they'd reached the bottom the rest of the family were seated at the table and Harry and Ron's trunks were both sitting by the door.

They ate the rest of their dinner in low buzz of conversation. Eloise was, fortunately and probably intentionally, seated beside Fred, who smiled reassuringly at her before she sat down and then got hold of her hand on the tabletop as soon as she was seated. She blushed, but to her surprise and pleasure not nearly as hard as usual.

"So," he said softly, under cover of Bill, Charlie, Harry, and Mr. Weasley's conversation, "remember your promise."

"What promise?" she murmured back.

"To start trying to think of things you like about Eloise Midgeon, of course," he said, giving her hand a squeeze. "Remember our chat on the porch last night?"

Had it really only been a full day that they'd been going out?

"Sure, I'll try," she told him, biting her lip apprehensively. But even as she thought about it, she realized that already, even a day later, she felt different. She didn't feel like the Eloise Midgeon who'd come stumbling out of the fireplace almost three days ago. That Eloise would never have been able to throw a garden gnome thirty feet. That Eloise would not have played three hours straight of Quidditch and then shrugged off the injuries. That Eloise would never have faced an irate George Weasley alone. 

That Eloise would _never, ever _have kissed Fred Weasley. 

"Good," the object of her thoughts muttered. "I expect a nice long list for the next time I get to see you."

"And – and when do you expect that to be?" she mumbled so quietly that she wasn't sure he heard. She felt water beginning to prick her eyes again and blinked it back stubbornly. She'd been about to add 'is not as inclined to cry over silly things as the old Eloise' to her list of improvements, but apparently she still had some work to do.

He hesitated, and then said honestly, "I don't know, Elle." He paused, but apparently caught a glimpse of her face, because he whispered quickly, "Oh, Elle, love, don't cry! It's not as bad as that. I'll sneak up to school all the time and have a look in on you. I know all the secret passages, don't I?" 

Eloise couldn't help smiling as his lips brushed a tear from her cheek. It was a sweet gesture. And he'd said 'love.' No one had ever called her that before. It sounded so gentle, like a caress. Hastily wiping her eyes, she set her chin in what was perhaps the first resolute expression she'd ever worn and replied firmly,

"I won't cry. And of course I'll see you at school. And I can tell you when Hogsmeade weekends are so you can be at the Hogsmeade shop. And we'll do it quietly, so no one except your family suspects anything. That way I'm not a liability to the Order."

"Right, of course – more importantly you won't be in danger," he said, nodding encouragingly. "Anyway, don't worry. We'll work it out."

And Eloise knew that they would.

~*~  

TBC


	5. The New Elle Midgeon

A/N: Can you believe it? I haven't updated this story in over three years! Yikes with a side of oops and extra egad sauce! Still, I'm actually glad it waited patiently for so long. I'm not sure I could have managed this ending so well without a few intervening years of writing practice. Also, I was able to incorporate a _lot_ of _Deathly Hallows_ plot and stuff.

So, in that vein, _**SPOILER ALERT**_! Although I think some of the plot isn't exactly in line with the _Deathly Hallows _plotline, I followed it as closely as I could, from another character's perspective. Also, there is one major change I made very deliberately to the _Deathly Hallows_ plotline. You will all know it when you reach it and I know you'll forgive me

A big thanks to all of you who, despite the hiatus, have continued to add this fic to your favorites lists, author alerts, etc., and have continued to review. This would probably have gotten the bin back in '04 without your encouragement, support, and generous offers of beta-ing! You're all lovely and I write for you!

P.S. Another apology – I am giving in to selfish desire and posting this fic before it has been edited as thoroughly as it should be. I've checked for plot holes, obvious errors, etc, but there are probably some lurking lurkers in here as well. This is my apology to you all!

Cheers, enjoy the **FINAL CHAPTER**!

J.T.

Disclaimer: Huh - you wouldn't recognize a good disclaimer if it were dancing naked in front of you, wearing Dobby's tea cozy! Er - it's not mine - none of it, I swear!!

**)JOY(**

Eloise's arrival home was rather depressing. Her parents were thrilled to see her, of course (she _was_ their only child), and bought Mr. Weasley's story of their family being needed abroad on personal business without a murmur. Her mum even offered him tea, but he politely declined, shook hands heartily with Eloise, and disappeared up the chimney.

"Well, Ellie," her mum said, putting an arm round her shoulders and leading her away into the kitchen. "Feeling peckish at all? It's only just passed supper. How about cucumber sandwiches and some tea?"

Seeing that her mother was determined to feed her and feeling too glum to care or point out that she had already eaten loads at the Burrow, she consented.

"And how was your visit?" asked her father, taking a seat across from her.

"Oh – you know – it was fine," she returned in a would-be casual way, trying a half-hearted smile. The last thing she wanted was to upset her mum and dad by crying or sulking. Fred, the Order, and Azkaban would keep till they hit the _Daily Prophet_ tomorrow. Well, everything but Fred – Eloise certainly hoped there would be no reason for him to appear in the newspaper. She only just suppressed a shiver at the thought. Where was he now?

"What did you do? Did you have any Quidditch?" her mother asked, magicking a plate of sandwiches onto the table next to a pot of Earl Grey and taking a seat across from Eloise. Eloise couldn't help smiling at her mother's enthusiasm for the rough sport.

"We had a bit this morning," she told them. "It was rough, but I got to play with Harry Potter."

"Did you _really_?" Her mum leaned forward. "What was it like? Is he very good? I've heard he's the youngest Hogwarts Seeker in a century!"

_With a mum like this, how did I wind up in Hufflepuff_? Eloise wondered rather bitterly. Keeping her face neutral, she shook away her thoughts.

"He's incredible!" She told them a bit about the game, the other players, and her minor injury. She mentioned it so casually that her father actually gaped at her. She couldn't help the pride that welled up in her chest. After all, her father was used to a little girl who cried at bee stings and scraped knees. Amazing how three days could change a person.

"Well, let's have a look," he said after a moment's surprised pause and a glance at his wife. Eloise silently pushed up her sleeve to show him the welt, which really was a 'shiner', as Bill had called it. Now that it was black and blue and beginning scabbed over, Eloise was actually inclined to be proud of it.

"Good heavens!" cried her mother, apparently forgetting her Quidditch hysteria for a moment. "Whatever happened? Who were you playing with?"

"Ginny's brothers and Harry," Eloise said casually. "So that would have been – Bill (he's getting married soon), Charlie (he trains dragons in Romania), Ron, and the twins, Gred 'n Forge."

"Did you say _Gred_ and _Forge_?" her father asked faintly.

"Oops!" Eloise had been so keen not to bring Fred into the conversation or, in fact, think about him at all (she was afraid she might start crying) that she had been forcing his name into the back of her mind, trying to hide it behind those of his brothers.

"Gred's rather an odd name, isn't it?" her mum asked, her head to one side as she studied Eloise.

"No, no, it's Fred and George," Eloise explained. "_They_ call themselves Gred and Forge because – well, I don't really know why, actually." Much to her surprise, she felt a smile as she let the twins into her mind for a moment.

"Fred and George Weasley . . . aren't they the ones with that new joke shop in Diagon Alley?" her father asked, looking thoughtful. "The youngest entrepreneurs Diagon Alley's ever seen – or so the _Prophet_ says."

"Yeah, that's them." The smile slipped and Eloise felt a lump in her throat. "Look, I've got loads to tell you, but I'm awfully tired and – "

"Oh, of course!" her mother said quickly, jumping up and beginning to clear away the untouched sandwiches. "You go right up and your father will bring your trunk."

"I'm sorry I didn't eat – "

"Never mind, Ellie, never mind. You've had a long day, I expect."

Eloise smiled gratefully at her parents and headed through the parlor to the stairs. It was disheartening, she thought, not to hear the clatter of eleven or so other people shouting, laughing, and clomping round the house. Even in those three days, she had grown used to the noise and bustle. It had become a comfortable part of daily life.

She stepped off onto the landing and wandered dispiritedly into her tidy yellow bedroom. Flopping onto the bed, she stared up at the ceiling, which was now beginning to glow with a pattern of the night sky her father had magicked onto it when she was little. Despite her resolve not to cry, she felt tears sting her eyes. _She_ had been glowing like one of those stars just a few hours ago – she couldn't ever remember having been so happy and contented. And now suddenly, like a beautiful dream, it was all gone.

She rolled onto her stomach and buried her head in her arms, letting her mind wander back to those precious hours she had spent with Fred . . . she didn't notice the memories slipping into dreams.

**)JOY(**

For all his bold talk of joining the Order, Fred would rather have been anywhere than sitting in this particular meeting. Well, actually, he would rather have been in bed. It was well passed midnight and the impromptu Order gathering was still in full swing. Not an exciting swing, either. The topics of discussion were beginning to blur together, until Fred was sure he heard Snape tell Charlie that it was legal to crossbreed dragons and Kneazles in certain parts of Albania if Voldemort was six leagues east of Surrey.

"Wake up, little bro," Bill muttered, nudging him covertly with his foot. "It's almost over – if Snape and Charlie stop arguing about Voldemort's dragon attach on Surrey sometime this century."

Fred snorted, resting his head on his hand and staring at his second oldest brother, who, with much flailing of the arms, was trying to clarify his opinion on something.

"Do you have something to add, Mr. Weasley?"

For a moment, Fred didn't realize Snape was talking to him. After all, there were five Mr. Weasleys sitting round the table. Another nudge from Bill brought Fred's attention to the hook-nosed, greasy professor.

"Only that I think you made an outstanding point a moment ago about whatever the hell you're going on about," Fred said. It gave him great pleasure to give Snape a bad time and know that the git could do nothing whatever about it.

Snape's lip curled. Obviously, he got the jibe and didn't care for it at all.

"If we're not going to come to a decision about this tonight, I believe we can conclude our meeting," Dumbledore said, with a twinkle of the eye that Fred was sure was directed at him. "Thank you all for coming, and I will be in touch with you over the course of the week."

"Thanks for that," Harry muttered to Fred as they stood up. "I thought Snape'd never shut his gob."

Harry had begun being aloud into the Order's meetings on the grounds that he was ultimately critical in the fight against Voldemort and had a right to know what was going on. Fred assumed it was also because Harry had survived confrontations with Voldemort five times now and knew more about his aims and style than most wizards. His allowance into the meetings did not mean that Fred's furious mum would allow Ron, Ginny, or Hermione to sit in, but everyone (including Fred's mum, no doubt) knew that Harry repeated everything he heard in the meeting to Ron and Hermione. What they didn't allow Ginny to hear, Fred and/or George told her, feeling it was unfair to leave her out as she was just as capable as Ron or Hermione.

"Come on." George was at his elbow. "Let's get out before mum gives you a talking to about disrespecting members of the Order."

"If I hadn't said it – "

" – Bill would have, yeah, yeah." George pulled him out of the room to the tuneful sound of Mrs. Weasley's voice calling dangerously after Fred.

"La la la, not _lisssstening_," Fred muttered, pretending to be speaking to George and Harry as the three of them beat a hasty retreat.

"Run for it!" Harry advised, and they bolted up the rickety stairs.

"What are you lot making a racket for?" Ron's head was poking through a doorway on the second landing.

"Do they need a reason?" Ginny said, eyeing Fred, George, and Harry. "Go on, then. What happened down there?"

"George and Harry'll tell you," Fred said. "I'm just popping into the toilets for a few years."

And pop he did into the top floor lavatory, which was fortunately empty. Turning on the water and locking the door, Fred decided that while he was in there, he might as well have a bath. It would feel nice to soak and even nicer to know that it would take his mum ages to find him, especially if she ran into George first – he would surely throw her off the scent for the sake of his twin.

Sinking into the hot water several minutes later, Fred allowed his mind to drift from his twin to the distracting young woman who had threatened more than once to monopolize his thoughts during the meeting – and, indeed, every day since he had last seen her.

Elle.

She must have been at home now, and Fred couldn't help wondering if she was daydreaming about him as well. It would be nice to know that he wasn't the only one completely infatuated.

When wouldhe see her again, he wondered suddenly. It was all well and good to talk about sneaking up from Hogsmeade, but in his work for the Order, he might have to leave Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to Lee and other hired help. He and George might get assignments elsewhere. Or it might come to the point where Fred couldn't see Elle because anyone he showed any interest in might appear on a Death Eater hit list.

All this worrying was making his head hurt. He wasn't used to worrying. It wasn't something he did very often and it unnerved him. But, he supposed, this was a far darker time than any other in his life. That, and he had fallen hard for a girl with whom he had little chance of forming a real relationship. What with there being a war on and all.

Fred groaned. Life was unfair!

"Fred!"

Oh, hell.

"I know you're in there, young man!"

Why worry about You-Know-Who when one had a mum with the caliber of twelve dark lords?

**)JOY(**

The rest of the summer passed in an uneventful series of long, long days. Though the mass breakout from Azkaban was a terrible shock at first, it didn´t directly affect Eloise in any other way than frightening her for a couple of days. After that, no new reports about Azkaban appeared in the _Daily Prophet_ and Eloise went back to missing her friends, Fred, and the noisy Burrow, with only the occasional turning on of her bedroom light at midnight to check for Death Eaters.

She was alone for most of the day while her parents were at work and she couldn't work up the enthusiasm to do much of anything. She couldn't play Quidditch alone, nor did she want to play without her friends. She didn't know any of the neighbors her age because she had always been painfully shy. She didn't want to be out of doors most of the time because, although Azkaban was a long way off, she felt a chill at the thought of a Death Eater leaping out from behind a hedge and catching her off guard.

Three things that did help her pass the time were extra credit homework (most of it mind-numbingly dull, unfortunately), the arrival of her O.W.L. results (she was amazed that she had received nine O.W.L.s and one Outstanding in Ancient Runes), and the Ministry's guide to defense against You-Know-Who and the Dark Arts. It arrived about a week after she had come home from the Weasleys' and at first, feeling her nerves jangle at the very thought of You-Know-Who, she had set it hastily down on the kitchen counter for her parents to see when they got home. She took Defense Against the Dark Arts in school. She didn't _really_ need to read another book about it, did she?

She did her best to ignore it for the next couple of weeks, but she couldn't stop thinking about it. She saw both her parents going carefully over it one evening and, later that night, overheard them discussing it in the kitchen when they thought she was asleep.

She had come down for a glass of milk and the kitchen door had been ajar.

"I don't know, Alyssa." Her father's voice floated through the gap and Eloise paused, her hand halfway to the door. "I'm not sure it's worth the risk."

"Not worth the risk?" her mother's voice repeated. She sounded upset. "John, you did read the article about the mass breakout from Azkaban? We're targets, as well. If we don't do something –"

"I didn't mean the risk to _us_," her father cut her off, his own voice worried. "I mean to Eloise. She still has school to finish and if she can possibly graduate, so much the better. The more she can learn in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms, the safer she'll be."

Eloise's chest tighten. Those phantom Death Eaters suddenly seemed a lot more real.

"And if they close Hogwarts down – what then?" her mum demanded. Eloise was reminded forcibly of just how Gryffindor her mother really was.

"Dumbledore knows that those children _need_ a good education if they're to survive and rebuild after this war," her father retorted with a bluntness that made Eloise want to cry. He had been the Ravenclaw – the thinker, after all.

But this was more than just an education he wanted for her. He wanted her to finish school for the sake of her very life.

"He'll keep the school open as long as he possibly can," John went on, his voice steady and reasonable. Eloise shook her head – again, so unlike her. "Anyway, it's the safest place for Eloise. It's one of the most protected buildings in Britain."

"And what happens if it gets turned into a headquarters for the Order?" his wife persisted.

"Dumbledore would never do that!" John said firmly. "_Never_! It's a haven for those kids, and he would never turn it into a war zone."

"You-Know-Who might," Alyssa said softly, the vehemence draining from her voice and being replaced by quiet sorrow.

"Not likely," John assured her. "No one knows You-Know-Who like Dumbledore – he knows how to protect Hogwarts."

_Except for all those times that You-Know-Who has founds ways in_, Eloise thought. _Without Harry, he might have succeeded. _

"Eloise will be safe there," he went on. "She _needs_ to be there, Alyssa."

"I know," her mum whispered, her voice barely audible. There was a pause, then – "And what about us, John?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "With Eloise safe at Hogwarts . . ."

"Elise and Arnold were there last time, John," Alyssa said. "They gave their lives – they did what was right. Why shouldn't we?"

"I don't want Ellie made a target, Alyssa!" John said sharply.

"Like you said, she'll be safe at Hogwarts," his wife pointed out.

"And after Hogwarts?"

"Then it will be her turn to decide," Alyssa said, fire back in her voice. "Between what's easy, and what's _right_."

Another pause followed, this one longer.

"How about this, then?" John said at length. "I want us to be here, where Eloise can find us and rely on us."

"This is only her sixth year," Alyssa said, her voice almost bitter. "Should we do nothing while You-Know-Who declares war? And what if we join and we can help end You-Know-Who before Eloise graduates? Think of our girl in a world without _him_."

Eloise leaned over and peeked cautiously around the edge of the door. Her parents were seated across the table from each other. Alyssa was glaring at John, her eyes flashing. John met her gaze steadily, but he looked tired.

He sighed, taking his wife's hand across the table. "We owe Eloise another safe year, if we can give it to her," he said, his tone decided. "If, at the end of this year, we are in a full-out war, then yes, I think we should join."

Eloise gasped, yanking her head away from the crack in the door. She leaned against the wall for support.

They were talking about joining the Order of the Phoenix.

"Do we take her with us?" Alyssa asked.

"Whatever is safest for her," John said. "_Always_ whatever is safest for her. If Hogwarts is still intact, I think she should be there. But – but if she were with us, we could always know she was safe."

"But what if something happens to us, John, and she is still in school?" Alyssa pressed. "No, if we join, she needs to be with us."

"If something happens to us, they'll keep her safe at the school," John said slowly, and Eloise could almost see his furrowed brow. "No, Alyssa, listen. She is going to be exposed to plenty of violence and horror in time. I want her protected from that as long as possible."

"But she _needs_ to know what's going on," Alyssa said quietly, her tone suddenly gentle. "The more time she has to adjust and make her own decisions, the better."

"You're suggesting we ask her?" her father asked, and Eloise could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Oh, that the world were a fairer place for our little girl," Alyssa murmured. Her voice was thick, and Eloise was stunned to think her mum might be about to cry.

"I think we've discussed this enough for tonight," John said abruptly. "Let's get to bed."

Eloise pushed shakily away from the wall and beat a hasty retreat to her bedroom.

She didn't sleep at all that night.

**)JOY(**

As usual in late August, Alyssa Midgeon took her daughter to Diagon Alley to shop for schoolbooks and supplies. Eloise was looking forward to the trip, having not been out much that summer.

She had spent most her time since overhearing her parents' discussion studying every piece of Defense Against the Dark Arts literature she could get her hands on. Having completed all of her homework, she had been able to devote most of her time to reading. She had expected it to be a difficult, terrifying experience. After all, she was reading accounts of wizards who had suffered under Unforgivable Curses, terrible torture, and the aftermath of war. People like Neville Longbottom´s parents, who, according to one book, were the more common casualties of the Cruciatus Curse.

To Eloise´s amazement, however, the more she learned about the Dark Arts, the safer she felt. It was a slow process, but she knew the knowledge gave her an edge that her former ignorance had sorely lacked – ignorance was not, in this case, bliss. It became almost an addiction. She devoured all of the books in her father's library about the Dark Arts and defensive magic, eagerly making note of useful spells or pieces of history. She felt a bit like Hermione, who never seemed to stop reading, and she liked having something in common with the smartest witch her year.

So when her mum tapped the fourth brick on the left and the usual doorway opened into Diagon Alley, Eloise nearly ran to Flourish and Blots.

"What's this?" Alyssa asked with a surprised laugh when she caught up with Eloise in front of the bookstore.

"I'm just eager," Eloise returned defensively, pushing open the door and making straight for the Dark Arts and Defense section.

"Eager about defensive magic?" Alyssa asked skeptically.

Eloise bit her lip as she studied the titles before her – pages and pages of useful information. She could feel her mum's eyes on her as she removed _Remonstrance and Ridicule: A Guide to Insult-Based Magic_ from the shelf and leafed through it. She didn't know what to say to Alyssa. She could tell her that she simply needed additional Defense Against the Dark Arts reading and she was eager to get them before they sold out. Or she could tell the truth.

A loving daughter never lies.

"I heard you and Daddy talking about the Order of the Phoenix a couple weeks ago," she said in a small voice, pulling a second book, _Argh, Mi Maties! Formal Dueling Amongst Pirates_, onto the first and balancing both on her leg.

Alyssa let out a heavy sigh.

"You weren't meant to," she said quietly, turning her own eyes from Eloise and studying the bookshelf. "We didn't want to scare you."

"But you didn't!" Eloise said. "Well, I mean. At first I was terrified. The breakout from Azkaban just wasn't real until I heard you both talking about it. But hearing you and Dad – well, I just knew, once I got over the shock of it, that I had to do something! I mean," she added, looked earnestly into her mother's face. "Mum, all my friends are. Ginny and Luna, they've already helped capture tons of Death Eaters in the Ministry last June. And all the Weasleys are in the Order – except Ron and Ginny, but they soon will be, I know it. And Harry and Hermione, they're always studying defensive magic and practicing and stuff. And George and Fred –" she broke off, her brain freezing as it had a tendency to do whenever she thought of the younger Weasley twin. It unstuck a moment later. "Anyway," she rushed on, "if I'm to do _my_ part and be ready to fight beside my friends, I need to know loads more, don't I?"

She was surprised and pleased when Alyssa took the two books she was holding, tucked them under her own arm, and looked at her with a mixture of pride and regret in her eyes.

"I told your father you weren't a little girl any longer," Alyssa said, stroking Eloise's hair with her free hand. "I wish I'd been wrong." She dropped her hand and Eloise saw that her eyes were over-bright. "You're my brave little woman now. You grew up so much during those few days with the Weasleys. You never did tell about it."

She was quite right, of course. Eloise had been afraid of talking about Fred because she had thought that perhaps if she forgot him, she wouldn't lay awake for hours every night worrying if he was alive and safe with the Order. If she forgot him, she wouldn't have to think about how much she missed being with him and how wonderful and strong he made her feel.

"If you don't want to talk," Alyssa began, eyeing Eloise's expression worriedly.

"I didn't before," Eloise said. "I think …" She paused and, hoping to lighten her mother's anxious expression, she added, "I think ice cream would make me more talkative."

Alyssa's face split into a smile and she laughed.

"Come along, then, you little snitch," she said. "Let's get these first – yes, a few extra books for Defense Against the Dark Arts wouldn't go amiss. Then I think we can pay old Florean Fortescue a visit."

Alyssa helped her pick out several more books on defensive magic, in addition to the ones on her booklist. Then, arms full of heavy parcels, they made their way across the Alley to the famous ice cream parlor. It wasn't until they were seated outside under an umbrella with heaping bowls of sundae that Eloise felt the unmistakable nag of déjà vu.

"Ellie, are you all right?" her mother asked, apparently taking the pinched expression on Eloise's face for one of upset.

"I – I'm fine," Eloise murmured, shaking her head. She remembered the last time she had sat here, with loads of ice cream and a concerned face across from her. She swallowed and opened her mouth to begin her story.

She was just to the part where she had met Fred on the porch when saw something across the square that made her drop her ice cream spoon. A tall redhead was standing in the shadows of a building marked Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Eloise's heart began a complicated series of acrobatic tricks and her face went red.

¨What is it?¨ Alyssa asked, leaning forward. Eloise hardly heard her. She was already rising to her feet and moving toward the redhead, as though in a trance.

¨Going somewhere, Midgeon?¨

Eloise blinked and realized the redhead was being obscured by three girls.

Pansy Parkinson sneered at her. ¨Looky here, girls. I think she's going to cry.¨ Daphne Greengrass and Melanie Xavier sniggered.

Eloise stared at them for a moment. She felt the old flush in her cheeks, the old tightness in her chest. She felt her palms begin to sweat and her back hunch. Then she remembered who was standing across the street. She remembered his orders: ¨Think of one thing you like about Elle every day.¨ She remembered how Ginny and Luna and even intelligent, pretty Hermione didn't care how she looked. She remembered how George thought she all right. She remembered Fred kissed her and –

¨Actually, no,¨ Eloise said aloud.

The girls stopped laughing and stared down at her in obvious confusion.

¨No, I'm not going to cry,¨ Eloise clarified. The fear was still there, but it was as though the weight of her friends and Fred were sitting on it, squashing it down. ¨I'm going to see my boyfriend.¨

¨Boyfriend?¨ Parkinson gave a snort. ¨Yeah, and I'm a Mudblood!¨

¨I don't like my girlfriend hearing foul language,¨ a voice said behind Eloise, making her jump and turn bright red.

Fred smiled down at her as she swung round. ¨Hey, Elle. Miss me?¨

¨I – oh, my god, you're alive!¨ she shrieked, throwing herself into his arms and bursting into tears.

¨Run along, Parkinson, and take your little playmates with you,¨ Fred said, taking one hand off Eloise's back to wave them off.

Eloise didn't care what became of them, actually. The three Slytherins had once terrified her – their every move was her concern, so she could avoid them. Now, she only cared that Fred was here, really here, and she was in his arms. When tears slowed a bit, she pulled back.

¨Hi,¨ she said breathlessly. She thought her smile might be splitting her face.

¨Hi,¨ he said softy, stroking her cheek. Then he glanced quickly around. ¨Bollocks, I shouldn't have done that.¨

¨What, scared Parkinson and her goons off?¨ Eloise said in surprise.

¨The whole point of sending you away from the Burrow was to keep you safe,¨ Fred explained. Eloise felt his reluctance as he dropped his arms and stepped away from her. ¨I just showed three girls whose parents might be Death Eaters how important you are to me.¨ He shook his head. ¨Oh, g_od_, I am such an idiot!¨

¨No, Fred.¨ She stepped close to him, took his hands. ¨You're wrong. I'm in danger no matter what. I might as well be happy while I'm at it.¨

Fred's slow, lopsided grin did the usual business on Eloise's legs and she was happy to slump back into his arms and lift her face up for the longed-for, breathtaking, heart-stopping kiss.

¨Ahem.¨

With some difficulty, Eloise pulled herself away from Fred and turned a delightful puce when she saw her mum standing beside them, arms folded, eyebrows into her fringe.

¨Oh, _god_,¨ Eloise echoed Fred, burying her face in his shoulder.

¨You know, the heat from your face is going to burn right through my jumper,¨ he said teasingly. ¨Hi, Mrs. Midgeon. I'm Fred.¨

¨Fred Weasley,¨ Alyssa clarified, and Eloise peered out to see her accept Fred's hand. ¨Alyssa Midgeon. I'd be delighted if you never called me Mrs. again.¨

Fred actually laughed and Eloise lifted her head. Her mum gave her a look and said, ¨I expect this is what you were going to tell me about over ice cream, Ellie?¨

¨Um, yeah,¨ Eloise said, biting her lip.

Alyssa looked Fred up and down. Then she looked back at Eloise, who imagined she looked like a startled pigeon, and rolled her eyes. ¨Ellie, good lord, stop looking at me like I've turned into a Blast-Ended Screwt. He seems nice, I like him, Fred, won't you come have ice cream with us?¨

¨That's good of you, Alyssa, but I expect my mum's going to take my head off in about thirty seconds,¨ Fred said, indicating Mrs. Weasley, who stood someway off and did look rather like a thunder cloud. Eloise grinned at her, and waved. Mrs. Weasley's frown turned instantly into a smile as she hurried over.

¨Hello, dear,¨ she said, giving Eloise a hug and her son an admonishing look. She turned to Eloise's mum. ¨I'm Molly Weasley. You must be Eloise's mother?¨

¨I am,¨ Alyssa said, ¨I'm Alyssa and thank you so much for having Eloise to stay this summer.¨ She gave Eloise and Fred knowing looks. ¨She clearly had a very good time.¨

¨Mum!¨ Eloise groaned, hiding her face in Fred's shoulder again as he shook with laughter.

¨I like your mother, Elle,¨ he said in her ear.

¨Much more than you like your own, apparently,¨ Mrs. Weasley said darkly. ¨When I tell your father you went and blew the cover – ¨

¨The one about you all going abroad?¨ Alyssa asked, though with curiosity rather than irritation.

¨I _am_ sorry, Alyssa!¨ Mrs. Weasley said, wringing her hands. ¨We didn't want Eloise to be at all seen as connected with us – for her own safety, you know,

given that our family is high on most Death Eater hit lists and – ¨

¨And please know that my husband and I are very grateful,¨ Alyssa said warmly. ¨Actually, I did have something I wanted to discuss, if you have a moment and a quiet place.¨

Mrs. Weasley seemed pleased with the thanks and eager to speak more to Alyssa. ¨Certainly, of course! Shall we step into Fred and George's shop there? They were just closing for lunch, so no one but the family will be in there at the moment …¨

¨Don't wander too far, Ellie,¨ Alyssa said over her shoulder.

Their voices trailed away and Eloise was left staring after them.

¨Right, now your mum is in my top ten,¨ Fred murmured from beside her, his arms still around her waist.

¨Why?¨

¨Because she distracted _my_ mum from telling me off as though I were three,¨ Fred returned. He grinned mischievously. ¨Now, where were we?¨

¨Wait,¨ Eloise said, covering his mouth with her hand and pushing him back just a bit.

Fred groaned, but leaned back far enough so Eloise could see his face clearly.

¨I mean,¨ she said hastily. ¨I'm as keen as you, but – well, I don't know when I'll be seeing you again after this.¨

Fred sobered. ¨You're right,¨ he said, ¨and we've loads of catching up to do.¨ His expression was grim.

¨What is it, Fred?¨ she asked, catching his hand as they started up the cobblestone street together.

He interlaced their fingers, biting his lip. ¨Things in the Order, Elle,¨ he began. He paused, clearing his throat. ¨They're bad right now. I mean.¨ He stopped again, turning to face her and catching her other hand in his. ¨Elle, I'm scared, and I don't scare easy, right?¨

She nodded, her throat tightening.

¨When you left the Burrow, I was sure it would be easy to see you, but now …¨

¨Do you – I mean, do you _want_ to?¨ Eloise asked tremulously, a horrible sinking weight in her chest all of a sudden.

¨Of course I do!¨ Fred took her face in his hands, kissed her, kissed her again. ¨How can you ask that?¨

She knew he was right – he had been nothing but interested since the moment they had seen each other again. ¨Sorry,¨ she said. When he opened his mouth to protest her apology, she held up a hand. ¨No, I mean I really am, Fred. I shouldn't have doubted you.¨ She leaned into his arms, pressing her cheek to his chest and hearing the comforting thud of his heart. ¨You've given me so much, without even knowing it.¨ She grinned up at him. ¨I have to tell you about my project.¨

He took her back to Florean Fortescue´s and bought them both ice cream cones, which they ate sitting at a table where Eloise's mum could see them when she returned. She told him in a low voice about overhearing her parents' discussion about the Order. Then she told him how she had begun doing all sorts of intensive research about the defensive magic and how she had just bought loads of new books on the subject.

¨And if nothing else, I'll come top in Defense Against the Dark Arts,¨ she finished, biting into her ice cream cone. She was unnerved when Fred didn't respond, but sat with his head in his hand, staring at her.

¨What?¨ she asked, turning a bit red and automatically reaching for a napkin. ¨Have I got chocolate on me?¨

Fred shook his head. ¨No, no. Not at all. It's just that …¨ he trailed off, the lopsided grin appearing just in the corner of his mouth. He shook his head again. ¨Elle, you are really something.¨

Now she was bright red. ¨It's nothing, really,¨ she insisted. ¨It's only that when I started thinking about defending myself, I also started thinking about all of my friends and how important it would be to be able to protect them.¨ She swallowed. ¨My parents plan to shut me up in Hogwarts, even if they do join the Order, but I'm not stupid. I know the war could come to Hogwarts and probably will.¨ She set her chin. ¨I want to be ready.¨

Fred's smile had grown as she spoke. ¨Do you realize,¨ he said slowly, ¨that you just said or implied three nice things about yourself in less than six sentences?¨

Eloise grinned back. ¨I did, didn't I?¨ She sobered, leaning across the table. She caught his hand and squeezed it. ¨It's all thanks to you, you know.¨ She was still red but chose to ignore it.

¨I don't think so,¨ Fred said. ¨Maybe being with me helped let it out of you. But, Elle, do you really think that three days with me was enough to create all this bravery and drive and confidence?¨ He shook his head. ¨There's no way! Maybe I just … helped let all this stuff out of you, but you already had it all in you. I mean, people like Ginny and Loony and even Hermione – they helped you, too.¨

¨But …¨ Eloise trailed off in amazement, as she realized the truth of his words. She had wondered how so much new Eloise could be born in three days. Not born, she now realized. Awakened.

¨Thank you, all the same,¨ she whispered, blinking hard.

Fred used the hand holding hers to pull her across the table for a long kiss. It was slow and gentle, not like the playful, fiery, hungry kisses they usually shared. Eloise felt a tear slide down her cheek and Fred's thumb brush it away, his mouth never leaving hers.

At last, Eloise pulled away. ¨We don't have much time and I want to hear as much as you can tell me about _your_ summer.¨

Fred smiled. ¨Not much.¨

But he did tell her what he could. It had been busy, with Order meetings and missions and so on. Fred and George still enjoyed Apparating all over the house, scaring the daylights out of their mother.

Business was going quite well, too. ¨We're not actually in the shop anymore, except occasionally,¨ Fred admitted, glancing over his shoulder. ¨We got lucky today. The kiddies are here buying their books so we were able spend the day working the till and doing inventory. Mum wanted us in Diagon Alley to help keep an eye out. I mean, the Ministry already sent Hagrid, but …¨

¨Right – more eyes and all that,¨ Eloise agreed. ¨And I just read somewhere that giants have dreadful eyesight.¨

Fred looked impressed. ¨That's exactly right, actually, although Hagrid's only half-giant. ¨

¨Anyway,¨ she said quickly, trying not to smile too broadly at the praise. ¨How's business, even without being in the shop?¨

¨Oh, it's brilliant,¨ he said. ¨Lee Jordan, our good friend from Hogwarts, is sort of our business manager. He wanted to join the Order as well, but it's unusual for kids our age to get to join up. Anyway, his mum and dad would be in a right state if he did. So he works for us and we kind of keep him up on what's going on. He's managing Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley – doing a brilliant job of it, too. Got some great shopkeepers – some are students from Hogwarts, some are just people Lee knows.¨ Fred paused for breath and Eloise took a moment to admire his passion for what he did. ¨And our stuff is in really high demand right now, because everyone's so upset about You-Know-Who and wants a good laugh.¨ He looked at her earnestly. ¨We're not trying to profit off all the fear, mind!¨

¨Fred!¨ Eloise was shocked. ¨I wouldn't think that of you. What you're doing is great! You're helping people find some fun in a really dark world. Profiting off fear is what all of those people selling products that 'help protect people' are doing. They're selling useless junk that doesn't really help people and then people are hurt by it. _That's_ wrong.¨

Fred relaxed, smiling at her. ¨Sorry, we've just had a couple of angry parents in. It's to be expected. People are scared.¨

¨And they should be,¨ Eloise pointed out. ¨You know, because there's a maniac on the loose and some people actually follow him and you know they're in the Ministry of Magic, too, because that's the perfect strategic position and …¨

¨Hey.¨ They had both finished their ice cream cones by this time and Fred caught both her sticky hands in his. ¨Yeah, it's bad, but look how many people are going to do whatever it takes to stop You-Know-Who _and_ his crazy legion of idiots. I mean, look at Harry Potter. That bloke has some serious gut.¨

¨I know,¨ Eloise said, the thought of Harry rebuilding the fire within her that had almost gone out a moment ago. ¨I'm glad I got to meet him. I mean, I just know that however bad things are … well, I think Harry can take it.¨

They sat in silence for a long moment, looking at each other and gripping each other's hands.

¨Ellie!¨ Eloise turned and saw her mum coming out of Weasley´s Wizard Wheezes across the street. She looked grim but determined, and Eloise's heart leapt.

¨Ellie, we need to get the rest of your things for school and head home.¨ Alyssa had fire in her eyes and Eloise knew what that meant. Her dad was in for a talking to.

¨Right, I'm just coming.¨ Eloise turned back to Fred. She was both pleased and saddened by the look of longing in his eyes. She was also pleased that her mum had wandered off up the street to look in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies.

¨So,¨ Fred said, swallowing.

¨Hey.¨ Eloise stood and moved around the table. He pulled her into his lap and she rested her forehead against his. ¨Write to me?¨

¨When I possibly can.¨

¨Visit me in Hogsmeade?¨

¨Every weekend the Order can spare me.¨

¨Miss me, Fred?¨

¨Miss you, Elle.¨

He kissed her then. Hard and desperate and filled with that absolute something that was Fred. Eloise ran her hands through his hair and pulled herself closer. She knew after several minutes that she had to be the one to pull away. She did – slowly, reluctantly – dropping a final kiss on his temple.

¨Bye, Fred.¨

¨Bye, Elle.¨

She stood and walked away without looking back.

**)JOY(**

Sixth year seemed to come and go in a rush of classes, exams, Quidditch (which she watched with intense interest while Ginny temporarily took over as Seeker for Gryffindor), and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Eloise didn't remember much else, because her mania for defensive magic seemed to occupy her thoughts in every class. She was so grateful to have somehow made it into Snipe's N.E.W.T.-level Defense Against the Dark Arts class that she poured every ounce of intelligence she possessed into the learning the spells, counter-curses, nonverbal casting, and theory. As she had told Fred, Snape had never particularly worried or upset her the way he did Ginny and many of the Gryffindors, so Eloise kept her focus and her obsession.

At one point, after she had written two rolls of parchment more than she ought about Occlemancy , Snape called her into his office.

¨What, precisely, are you trying to prove, Miss Midgeon?¨ he demanded, dangling the sheaf of parchment in front of her.

¨Is it no good?¨ Eloise cried, fearful of having made some critical error and already starting to review her notes in her head. ¨I thought I'd sorted out the part about people with Attention Deficit Disorder – ¨

¨There's nothing at all wrong with it,¨ Snape snapped. He took a breath through his nose. ¨But I have seen some of your past work and to be quite honest, I'm not sure I follow the leap you seem to have made between fifth and sixth year.¨

Eloise took a deep breath. She knew Harry and his friends, as well as Ginny, didn't really trust Snape, but she felt that to be honest was best. ¨It started this summer, sir,¨ she said carefully. ¨I heard my parents worrying about how much danger I was in and how they could protect me.¨ She looked at the ground, feeling her ears go red. ¨I realized they still thought of me as a child who couldn't cope with anything and I realized they were right, sir. So, I set out to learn as much as I could last summer. I read loads of extra books and as soon as I got back to Hogwarts … well, I started practicing.¨

¨Where, exactly?¨

Eloise wasn't sure how to explain the room that had mysteriously appeared, equipped with books, a sparring mat, and a dummy that actually fired spells at her. ¨It's this old room I stumbled on, sir. Somewhere on the sixth or seventh floor. I just … it had everything I needed and looked as if it were made for someone to practice in. So … I did.¨

Snape steepled his fingers under his chin. He watched her for a long moment and she held his gaze. Something about it, she liked. It was harsh and calculating, but also fascinatingly intelligent and complex.

¨Very well,¨ Snape said at last, leaning back in his chair. ¨You're excused, Miss Midgeon. And keep up the good work.¨

Eloise did, to the best of her abilities. Certain subjects, like Divination, took major hits, but Eloise didn't especially care. Her dad had said she needed Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts, so those were where she poured her energy and focus.

¨Well done!¨ Hermione whispered in passing. They had just got their first Charms exams back and Eloise had, as much to her amazement as anyone else's, come second.

¨I'm so proud of you, Lisa!¨ Ginny said as they walked around the lake with Luna and Dean Thomas, Ginny's latest boyfriend, one day in December.

¨It's as good as coming tops,¨ Dean agreed, his arm around Ginny. ¨No one ever beats Hermione.¨

¨I think Draco Malfoy beat her in Potions a couple of times, actually,¨ Luna said. ¨She once mentioned it in passing, but I didn't like to ask about it. She looked a bit scary.¨

¨Yeah, don't remind her,¨ Dean agreed. ¨She's already furious that Harry's suddenly doing so well with Potions now that Snape's not master. Bring up Malfoy beating her and she's likely to hex you.¨

Eloise smiled, but kept her face forward. Anytime she saw anyone hugging or kissing or even just holding hands, it made her think of and ache for Fred somewhere deep in her chest.

¨He's fine – just business as usual,¨ Ginny would assure her at least once a week. This was code for, _Order stuff_.

Eloise never did see Fred in Hogsmeade, either in his shop or out and about. She only got two letters, and while both were long, he always warned that he hadn't any idea when he could write again. When it would be _safe_ to owl something to her.

The second letter had arrived in March, by which time the ache for him was a constant dull one deep in her chest. She read the letter at least a dozen times and slept with it under her pillow.

¨Hang in there, Elle,¨ Ginny said bracingly, now holding Harry firmly by the hand and looking absolutely beautiful. ¨I'm sure you'll see him this summer. I bet Mum would even let you come to Bill's wedding so you could spend some time together. I'll write home and ask.¨

Eloise thanked her and then went to spend time with Luna, who was not attached to a boy (unless one counted Neville Longbottom, with whom Luna spent a good deal of time). Luna was excited when she found out just how extensive Eloise's interest in defensive magic was and they often spent long afternoons with Neville and Ginny (when the redhead could escape homework, Quidditch, and Harry) looking through books that were not restricted and begging Snape for notes giving them access to books that were. Eloise had the best luck at getting these and would make careful note of interesting passages and new ideas to share with her friends.

The end of the year brought shock and tragedy back to Hogwarts and for a time, drowned out even Hermione's enthusiasm for study. When the Death Eaters got into the castle, Luna had sent her Patronus to let Eloise know and the two of them met Neville and Ginny in a deserted corridor.

¨I expect they got in through the Room of Requirement,¨ Luna said in a startling calm voice.

¨The what?¨ Eloise asked, gripping her wand and feeling fear and anger trickle down her spine.

¨It's this room that gives you whatever you need,¨ Neville explained as they crept cautiously toward the sounds of fighting.

¨Like Harry said it once gave Dumbledore a room full of chamber pots in the middle of the night,¨ Ginny whispered, giggling with nerves.

¨And it gave us a room to practice in during fifth year,¨ Neville said. ¨I wish you'd been there, Eloise. We practiced all kinds of defensive magic that Harry taught us. You know, stuff he used against You-Know-Who. You'd have loved the DA!¨

¨Not back then I wouldn't, but I think I actually found it myself this year – the Room of Requirement, I mean,¨ Eloise said.

Shouts and an explosion came from around a corner up ahead.

¨They _are_ near the Room of Requirement,¨ Ginny whispered. She glanced around. ¨Everyone ready?¨ Without waiting, she charged into the fray, Neville and Luna on her heels. Eloise stood stalk-still a moment, staring at the flashing lights, listening to the screams and shouts of curses. Then she thought about the battle. Ginny had told them the Order would be coming.

Eloise charged. She knew the drill of dueling very well, even if she had only ever practiced against a dummy. She took aim and shouted her curse.

The battle seemed to fly by and soon she felt her mind slide into a black and white place where all she saw were friends and enemies. She wasn't thinking or feeling – she was only stretching herself as far as she could to protect herself and her friends.

Long after the battle was over and the Death Eaters had been marched away, Eloise stood huddled against Neville, Luna, and Ginny. They all shook with adrenaline and the slam of post-fight terror. Eloise watched as the Order led a snarling Fenrir Greyback down to the entrance hall. She saw blood on his claws and felt her stomach spasm.

¨I – I have to go,¨ Ginny said at last. ¨I saw Bill get attacked by Greyback during the battle and – I saw someone taking the injured to the hospital wing.¨ Eloise saw the tearstains on her cheeks and gave her friend the biggest hug she could manage through the shaking.

¨Want me to come, Ginny?¨ Neville asked.

¨No, no,¨ Ginny said hastily. ¨You should stay here with Luna and Lisa.¨

Eloise looked up at Neville. He looked so strong and brave to her all of a sudden. Luna took one hand and Eloise took the other.

¨I'm fine, Neville, go on with the others,¨ Ginny insisted. ¨My whole family's probably in the hospital wing by now.¨

Eloise's stomach lurched again, though this time with nerves. ¨Your whole family – ¨ she began.

Ginny looked at her sympathetically. ¨I know, Lisa. If he can possibly get away from everyone, I'll make sure he knows to come find you.¨

¨Thanks, Gin.¨ Eloise felt like curling into a ball and crying, but she gave the best brave smile she could and let Neville and Luna lead her away.

She and the few other Hufflepuffs who had left their common room to join the fight were questioned and fussed over and praised the moment the entered their common room. And then came the dreadful news. It was one of the prefects who told them.

¨Dumbledore is dead.¨

Eloise's felt as though those words transported her into a world of smudged colors and dreams from which she didn't awaken until she was sitting at the funeral and listening to a man drone on about how powerful and noble and skilled Dumbledore had been. Eloise could see Ginny sitting toward the front, clutching Harry's hand, and Hermione sobbing into Ron's shoulder while he stroked her hair.

Luna, who was sitting directly behind Eloise through sheer luck, squeezed her shoulder. Eloise put her hand over her friend's and felt the first crash of sorrow.

Sometime after the funeral, Eloise found Ginny and Luna. Ginny's lip trembled and Luna was holding her hand.

¨I shouldn't be upset about this – it doesn't matter right now and I know he has to go and I _knew_ he'd do this,¨ she was saying as she swiped angrily at her eyes.

¨Harry ended it,¨ Eloise guessed.

¨Right, because he has to do something for the Order and doesn't want Ginny to get hurt,¨ Luna said, since Ginny was too busy trying not to cry to answer.

¨I _knew_ this would happen,¨ Ginny said, leaning her head on Eloise's shoulder. She looked up suddenly and met Eloise's eyes. ¨And I shouldn't have opened my big, stupid mouth because how long have you been without Fred?¨

Eloise shook her head, the sorrow of Dumbledore making a bit of room for the constant sorrow of missing Fred.

¨He never came to find you after the battle and the hospital wing?¨ Luna asked, linking arms with Eloise on one side while Ginny took the other.

¨No.¨ Eloise cleared her throat. ¨He didn't. I expect he had to get back to the Order and that he was worried about Bill.¨

¨He wanted to see you, though,¨ Ginny said. She frowned. ¨I bet Mum kept him away. She's already unhappy about Bill and Fleur getting married during the war. I'm sure she'd be really unhappy about you and Fred being together as well. Saying you're in danger and so on.¨

¨You think she kept him away from me?¨ Eloise asked hopefully. When her friends looked surprised, she said hastily, ¨I mean, I'm not happy about that. But if he was kept away, it means he wanted to see me.¨ She felt a small smile on her lips as she said it. ¨I can wait. I just don't want to be forgotten.¨

Ginny's arm went round her shoulders. ¨No way, mate. Not in a hundred years.¨

**)JOY(**

Eloise was not allowed to come to Bill and Fleur's wedding (though she received a kind note of apology and explanation from Mrs. Weasley), but the summer passed in a whirl of news, disappearances, and her father reporting home from the Ministry one day and announcing that Rufus Scrimgeor, Minister of Magic, had been killed.

¨It's official – You-Know-Who is inside the Ministry and probably inside Hogwarts,¨ Eloise heard him saying late one August night to her mum.

¨Then that's it, John,¨ Alyssa said shortly. ¨I know how to contact Molly Weasley. We're fighting. For the memory of Elise and Arnold, and for our daughter. It's the right thing. We should have been there last year.¨

To Eloise's amazement, her father didn't argue. ¨For my brother and sister,¨ he said quietly. ¨And for Ellie.¨ Eloise peeked through the crack in the door and saw her father take her mother's hand. ¨And you were right. We should have been there last year.¨

There was a long moment of silence before John Midgeon spoke again.

¨Eloise will have to be sent away. With the Ministry in hand and Dumbledore gone it won't be long before You-Know-Who gets Hogwarts as well. What do you think – send her abroad, perhaps?¨

¨No!¨

Eloise burst through the door, almost stumbling over the edge of the rug in her haste.

¨I thought it was bed for you, young lady,¨ Alyssa said calmly.

¨You can't send me away!¨ Eloise said, half demanding and half pleading. ¨_Please_! My friends are here, my life is here. My studies are so important! I can't learn to protect myself without the books and classes and my friends. Please don't send me away!¨

She wanted very badly to pull the age card, but she wouldn't be seventeen until the later in the month. Her parents were looking at each other as though they were having one of their silent conversations. Alyssa's eyebrows went up, John's mouth puckered. Eloise had watched them do this for years and it mystified her how they always seemed to come to an understanding.

¨All right,¨ Alyssa said at last, turning to look at Eloise. ¨That battle you were in at Hogwarts last year tells us you can protect yourself. It's your choice.¨

Eloise threw her arms around both of them.

¨I love you,¨ she whispered, feeling tears of relief and gratitude sting her eyes.

When she returned to Hogwarts shortly after her seventeenth birthday, it was to find a world changed. Last year, having Snape as Headmaster wouldn't have bothered her, but knowing that he had been the one to kill Dumbledore – and despite all the hints and innuendo and rumors circulated by the _Daily Profit_, Eloise trusted her friends' versions of the former Headmaster's death – hurt and scared her more than anything. It felt, after his encouraging her to expand herself in defensive magic, like a betrayal.

She also suspected she wasn't the only student who felt the empty ache of Harry, Ron, and Hermione's absences. The three trailblazers were gone, and though Ginny assured Eloise that they were doing something secret and for the good of everyone, Eloise couldn't think what it might be, and so spent more time worrying for them than trusting them.

She was also rightfully petrified of the Carrow siblings who were suddenly teaching at Hogwarts. She never spoke in their classes; though she watched her friends speak and return from detention with black eyes, scars, and blood on their clothes. Though she might have felt a coward during those terrible times, she kept up her study of defensive magic and joined the practice sessions that had cropped up in the Room of Requirement. Neville led them now and a better leader could not have been found amongst those left of the castle. With Luna's help, Neville had organized practices of three or four students at a time so as not to leave a trail of breadcrumbs to the Room. Eloise got to practice with Luna, Neville, and Ginny, which sessions comprised some of her happiest times at Hogwarts.

As the year wore on, practice decreased, to the point where the four of them were lucky to find time once a week.

¨Harry's bound to find what he's looking for soon,¨ Ginny said shortly after the Christmas holidays. They had all been forced to stay that year, because there was no way any of the physical abuse being inflicted on the students would go unnoticed by parents.

¨Never mind,¨ Neville said. ¨It's time to do something important.¨ Eloise winced as the deep gash on his cheek stretched and the bruises around both eyes darkened.

¨Nev, do you think we should give you a few days first?¨ she asked tentatively. ¨Or at least sneak up to the hospital – ¨

¨No, it's got to be now,¨ Neville said firmly. ¨Anyway,¨ he added, looking pointedly at her, ¨I'm not the only one suffering here.¨

It was true that being forced to practice Unforgivable Curses on each other was showing damage on most students. Neither Neville nor Eloise could come close to casting Cruciatus, though Neville had once tried a Patronus charm as a defense and been heavily punished for it. Eloise reached up and felt the bruising on her collarbone and cheek where she had hit the floor when Pansy Parkinson had managed to hit her with the curse.

¨I just fell, is all,¨ Eloise said, feeling a tiny little flash of the-girl-who-cried-at-scraped-knees rising up her throat. She swallowed it with difficulty and said, ¨What's you plan, Neville?¨

That night, they snuck into the Headmaster's office. Neville and Ginny had both seen the sword of Godric Gryffindor and felt sure that it would allow itself to be found by them. Most unfortunately, they were caught by Snape.

¨Why am I not surprised?¨ he said with a sneer. They stood before his desk (Dumbledore's desk, Eloise thought stubbornly), and he was leaning back in his chair, watching them. ¨Longbottom – I suspect much of the trouble in this school is owing to your scheming.¨

Neville kept a straight face. ¨No, sir.¨

¨Do you know how accomplished a Legilimens I am, Longbottom?¨ Snape asked silkily. Eloise swallowed hard. She had studied loads about Occlumancy and Legilimancy the year before and knew how powerful one had to be to master either. She suspected that Snape had to be especially good to have hidden his loyalty to You-Know-Who from Dumbledore for so long.

¨Yes, sir.¨ Neville grinned a shark-toothed grin. ¨_Harry_ told me all about it.¨

¨Oh, yes, Harry had quite a lot to say about your _talents_, sir,¨ Ginny piped up, narrowed eyes on him.

It was then, quite unexpectedly, that Eloise caught sight of the four of them in a long mirror behind the desk. Why it was there, she had no idea, but in it she saw them – beaten, battered, and totally helpless if Snape did decide to invade their minds – and she suddenly realized how ridiculous they all looked.

She couldn't help it – she laughed.

Snape was on his feet in an instant, glaring furiously at her. ¨What did Potter tell you?¨ he snarled.

Eloise, who hadn't been that frightened of him to begin with, couldn't stop laughing. She actually sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk, shaking. ¨Harry – didn't – he didn't tell me _anything_,¨ she gasped. ¨It's just – I mean, the four of us – we look so stupid right now!¨ She nodded to the others. ¨Go on, look. We're like prize fights or Knockturn Alley thugs – and me, a Hufflepuff!¨ And she was off again. She heard Luna give a startled laugh and Ginny begin to giggle. Soon Neville actually snorted.

¨Sir,¨ Eloise panted. ¨Sir, don't we just look completely foolish? Here we are, trying to be these noble little sidekicks, and – and we're all beat up, but – ¨

¨It's not that funny, Lisa!¨ Ginny hiccupped. She was all the way on the floor by this time, rocking back and forth. Neville sank down beside her, his purple bruise more pronounced than ever.

¨While it is true that you do all look spectacularly foolish at the moment,¨ Snape snapped over all the noise. ¨I hope you will collect yourselves in time to serve your detention with Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest tonight.¨

Eloise felt the strangely defiant humor of the situation drain away at once, but to her surprise, Ginny was still hiccupping, Luna was still grinning, and Neville looked suspicious.

¨But the Forest isn't – ¨ he began, before both Ginny and Luna elbowed him in the ribs.

¨How horrible,¨ Eloise murmured, choosing to play along with whatever Luna and Ginny were up to.

¨I expect you will find it so, yes,¨ Snape said, reseating himself behind his desk. ¨The centaurs have run completely wild since the war with the Dark Lord began and there isn't a dark creature who isn't out hunting every night.¨ He smiled thinly. ¨But then, I expect with your senses of humor, you'll find the whole thing a tremendous laugh. Now get out of my sight.¨

They scrambled to obey, Eloise still wondering what the joke was.

Neville explained as they made their way down to supper in the Great Hall.

¨I've been with Hagrid in the forest, and it's a snap,¨ he murmured as they approached the entrance hall. ¨You're safe in there as long as you're with him and he'd never take students too far in.¨ Neville frowned. ¨For what we did, we deserved much worse punishment.¨

Eloise felt the knot in her stomach ease. ¨Maybe he really does think it's dangerous.¨

Ginny snorted. ¨He can't do. Snape's spent most of his life at Hogwarts.¨

¨Why would he let us off, though?¨

They didn't find out until the end of the year.

**)JOY(**

It was the end of June when Fred followed his brother through the portrait of little Ariana Dumbledore and into the Room of Requirement. His blood was pounding and he was ready to fight.

He was also looking around for someone who he prayed he wouldn't see amongst the vast crowd of students, parents, and members of the Order –

She was talking with Loony Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Hermione (newly returned with Harry), and Ginny (how she had snuck back from the Easter Hols without their mum catching her was anyone's guess).

Fred felt his heart sink right into his boots at the sight of her. He had imagined this moment for over a year. He had spent sleepless nights staring up at the ceilings of whatever buildings he and his family happened to be hiding in and wondering where she was.

The sight of her was gut-wrenching. She was as bruised and scarred as Neville and Luna, and looked the image of a prize fighter.

Fred's grief turned to amazement as she suddenly burst out laughing. The scars stretched and the bruise darkened as blood rushed to her face, but she continued to sway with laughter as Hermione related some adventure to the small group around her.

Moments later, the brunette was called away by Harry and Ron, and the three of them made their exit, after explaining that they had one final piece of their mission to complete at Hogwarts. About the time they left, Mrs. Weasley noticed Ginny and went barreling over to tell her off. Luna and Neville backed off, but –

Fred was suddenly moving. In several strides, he was beside her.

¨Wha – _Fred_?¨ Her shriek of delight was probably audible to the Death Eaters descending upon the castle. ¨What're you doing here?¨

¨I could ask you the same thing,¨ he said, pulling back just enough to look at her battered face. ¨What the hell happened, Elle?¨

¨Well, we've been waging war all year against the Carrows, haven't we?¨ Eloise said, sweeping her hand around. ¨They're not especially friendly.¨

¨That's an understatement!¨ Fred traced his finger gently across her face, in equal measure horrified at the pain she had been caused and inexpressibly proud of her loyalty to the cause and her bravery.

¨Don't worry,¨ she said. ¨I've built up a tolerance. For pain, I mean.¨ She grinned, clearly proud of herself. ¨You remember when a garden gnome biting me made me blubber. Now look at me!¨

Fred felt a sort of bone-deep sadness that her innocence had been forced from her, but he couldn't deny that this whole experience seemed to have brought out the very best in her. He took her face carefully in his hands. ¨Will it hurt if I – ¨ he began, but was cut off as she pressed her lips to his. A moment later she pulled back sharply. She lip was bleeding.

¨Blast,¨ she muttered, dabbing at Fred's face. ¨I've gone and bled on you. I'm sorry, Fred!¨

¨Never mind that,¨ he said impatiently, drawing his wand. He couldn't do much about her face – that was injury control that would have to wait for St. Mungos, he expected. But he could manage a split lip.

¨How did this happen?¨ he demanded.

¨Lots of falling over,¨ she said, licking her healed lip appreciatively. She saw his skeptical look. ¨No, really! We've been forced to practice Unforgivables on each other. I mean, none of us can really maintain them, so it's not too terrible, but the falling during Cruciatus is where most of my injuries are coming from.¨

For the first time in years, Fred felt like crying. Elle saw his expression and, with her usually perception, caught his face in her hands. ¨None of that,¨ she chided. ¨Look, I'll heal, won't I? These are just surface scratches, nothing that can't be fixed. But what's in here …¨ She patted her chest with an unmistakable look of pride. ¨Fred, I found out what I've got in here and it's not something the Carrows or anyone will ever break.¨

Fred clung to her, burying his face in her shoulder and letting tears fall. It was a definite role-reversal. He had spent all their time together helping Elle, trying to encourage her to get passed her self-doubt and self-dislike. Now, the young woman who was holding him tightly against her was giving back everything she could. More, he thought, since she was the one who was injured, yet trying to comfort him.

When he pulled back, she kissed him again – this time without bleeding – and the fire in his blood seemed to rekindle and spark.

¨Ahem.¨ Eloise didn't even go red, like usual. She just smiled against his mouth and pulled away. Turning, she leaned back against Fred's chest and said, ¨Hello, Mrs. Weasley.¨

¨Gracious, you're almost as bad as Ginny!¨ Mrs. Weasley cried, waving her hands helplessly.

¨Never mind that – we've got a school to protect,¨ Elle interrupted firmly. ¨I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley. Really!¨ She paused, looking hopeful. ¨Are my parents here?¨

¨Yes, I think so,¨ Mrs. Weasley said, pulling her away from Fred. ¨Oh, I wish I could clean you up first, dear! I hate to give them a shock!¨

Elle threw a smile over her shoulder at Fred as she was dragged off. The smile wrapped around him like a blanket and he grinned his goofy Elle grin as he watched her vanish into the crowd.

¨Well?¨

Fred glanced at his brother. George clapped a hand on his shoulder. ¨Ready, old boy?¨

¨Been ready for ages,¨ Fred said grimly, raising his eyebrows. ¨You?¨

¨Ditto,¨ George said. ¨Let's end some Dark Lord.¨

They were on their way out of the classroom when Percy came crashing through the portrait, asking if he was too late to fight. Fred had secretly forgiven him the moment his brother said he had dumped the Ministry in favor of finally thinking and talking sense, but it felt good to remind him of how much he owed the family just the same.

Finally, they were all set. Everyone knew where they were supposed to be. Fred looked around for Elle. He saw her moving with Luna and Neville toward the door of the Room of Requirement. She caught sight of him and flashed one last smile. With a supreme effort, Fred returned it, capturing in his mind a picture of her that would last no matter what happened that night.

George nudged him and nodded toward the door.

It was time.

**)JOY(**

Hours later, Eloise sat on the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, snuggled close between her parents. Somehow, she was still here – still alive – still part of a whole family. She looked around the Great Hall, where so many parents and children were grouped. Some huddled together like Eloise, Alyssa, and John, savoring the unspeakable relief of being alive.

Others, like the Weasleys, mourned.

The whole flock of them stood together, holding each other tightly. Mrs. Weasley was sobbing uncontrollably and being held by Charlie and Ginny. Mr. Weasley seemed to have lost his spectacles, which was just as well because his eyes were streaming tears. Bill, his wife, and Ron stood with him, their arms around him and each other. Bill was also gripping Mrs. Weasley´s hand behind his back.

Standing amidst the group, yet only gripping each other's shoulders, were Fred and George.

Eloise could see George's over-bright eyes as she watched them. Fred leaned his head against his twin's and seemed to be talking quietly to him. He glanced up, feeling her gaze, and lifted a hand in acknowledgement.

Eloise was satisfied. The moment everyone had returned to the Great Hall after You-Know-Who's final defeat, Eloise had looked around for Fred. She didn't need to speak to him yet – just to know he was alive.

He had been the last Weasley to come in and had looked so haggard and miserable that Eloise had wanted to run to him, to throw herself into his arms and let him cry. She knew something awful had happened, but had already seen George there so knew that the unthinkable separation of the twins had not happened. It had taken her a moment to figure out which Weasley was missing and realized it was because she had never seen Percy Weasley with his family before.

She didn't see him there now and knew, after his sudden appearance in the Room of Requirement, what must have happened to him during the battle.

¨Ellie.¨ Her mum's voice was gentle.

¨Mummy.¨ Eloise turned her head to look up into her mother's face. It was dirty and blood-stained, like almost everyone else's, but through that mirage, Eloise saw the woman who had raised her and shown her how to be strong.

¨How are you?¨ Alyssa met her eyes and gave her a squeeze.

Eloise turned her eyes on the rest of the Hall. She watched Ron break away from his family and follow Hermione out into the entrance hall. She assumed Harry was with them. She watched Ginny lift her tear-stained face from her mum's shoulder and smile at George, who in turn nudged Fred. They all shared a chuckle about something. Eloise's eyes moved on, over the other families clustered at House tables, at the teachers who were moving among them, talking to and hugging parents and students. She watched the Malfoys, who sat at the opposite end of the Slytherin table. Draco leaned into his mother, who held him in one arm and stroked his father's hair with her free hand.

The blonde politician made her think suddenly of Professor Snape. He had died, she heard, but according to Harry, was a true hero. She thought about all the notes he had given her, allowing her to use the Restricted Section of the library her sixth year. She thought about how he had sent her, Ginny, Luna, and Neville into the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid; how he must have known it was the safest punishment he could give them. She smiled, sending silent thanks to the man who had given her so much. She probably owed her survival of this battle, at least in part, to his encouragement and help.

¨Well, I don't know about you two, but I am famished,¨ John said.

Alyssa glanced at him, grinning wearily. ¨Shall we slip down to the kitchens?¨

Eloise gaped, sitting up. ¨You still remember how to get down to the kitchens?¨

¨The number of times I slipped down there with Lily Evans!¨ Alyssa returned. ¨She and I had the place wired. We even snuck down there during classes. Such scoldings as we got from the House Elves!¨

Eloise laughed, imagining her mum and Harry's, thick as thieves, stuffing pumpkin pasties down their jumpers to take to class.

¨You know, Mum,¨ she said, as each of her parents took one of her hands. ¨I think I'm okay.¨

**)JOY(**

Fred didn't see Eloise until late that summer. Like most Hogwarts students who had been in fifth or seventh year, Elle had spent the summer at the castle, helping to clean up and rebuild, and studying for major exams. The O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. exams were given on 1 September, after which the N.E.W.T. students were returned to their parents to work on university applications. Fred had written a letter to Elle and sent it so that she would receive it when she returned home and not when it would distract her from exams. He might not have cared about his own, but he knew that Elle would and that she would want to focus on helping fix up the school as well.

_Dear Elle_ (he had written):

_I know you will have just finished your N.E.W.T.S., but please tell me you have time to come to the Burrow for a bit. Ginny won't be here – she went back to Hogwarts yesterday. But Hermione and Harry are both coming straight taway and the rest of the family's been sticking pretty close to home as well. Also, I'm sorry I'm only just writing now. Didn't want you to get distracted from your academic pursuits, did I? Come whenever you can. Mum's set up Ginny's room for you and Mione._

_Yours __sincerely,_

_  
__Gred_

For the second, third and fourth of September, he waited for her to owl back.

On the fifth, she walked through the gate.

He was sitting on the porch steps, watching the chickens poke around the yard, and listening to Ron and Hermione's voices through the kitchen window, arguing about something inconsequential.

Elle came right through, sat down beside him, and said breathlessly, ¨Hi.¨

He grinned, thought about kissing her straight away, and decided against it. They hadn't really been together for quite a while now. He needed to let her decide what happened next.

As he watched her, he noticed something different about her. He couldn't put his finger on it, but she looked … she looked …

¨What is it?¨ she asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

¨Nothing,¨ he said honestly. Whatever it was, it didn't matter. She was here and she was Elle. ¨How are you holding up after exams?¨

She blew out a breath. ¨What a nightmare!¨

He laughed, shaking his head. ¨I have no idea – didn't sit them.¨

¨Almost makes me wish I'd jumped on a broom and flown away,¨ she mumbled, shaking her head.

¨Almost?¨ Fred asked.

She looked up at him, that lovely, inspired light in her eyes. She looked so achingly perfect to him at that moment that before he knew what he was doing, he leaned forward and kissed her.

She didn't give him a moment's pause for doubt; she didn't freeze or pull away. She immediately pressed closer, returning the kiss eagerly and lacing their fingers as she leaned into him. She did pull back first, but not until she had convinced Fred that her feelings for him had not changed since they had last seen each other in June.

¨Almost,¨ she resumed, her cheeks pink and her eyes wide and soft.

Fred took a moment to catch the thread of the conversation. ¨Why almost?¨ he said, when he remembered.

¨Fred, it's amazing.¨ She was gripping his fingers tightly and had that new something about her that he couldn't quite figure out. ¨They had the exams and then they had Aurors there as well.¨ She paused, her lips trembling in a barely controlled smile. ¨Fred, they had Auror entrance exams right after our Defense Against the Dark Arts N.E.W.T. and – and I just got my letter yesterday, inviting me to start Auror training in the winter!¨

Fred's mouth fell open. He stared at her – just stared. He couldn't quite connect what he had just heard with the plump, rosy girl sitting in front of him.

¨Aurors?¨ he said blankly.

¨That's right – Aurors,¨ Ron said suddenly from behind them. Ron, Harry, and Hermione had all come out onto the porch and seated themselves beside the others. Harry and Ron grinned at Elle.

¨You should have seen her, Fred,¨ Harry said. ¨She knew more spells than anyone – it was incredible!¨

¨We did this thing where we had to block two opponents at once,¨ Ron added, ¨and I tell you what, Eloise didn't use a single curse twice.¨

Elle turned red. ¨I didn't last as long as either of you did.¨

¨But you were creative,¨ Harry insisted. ¨I mean – wow, I wish you'd been in the D.A.!¨

¨Couldn't have done,¨ she said, though Fred saw how pleased she was. ¨I'm amazed I could hold a wand in fifth year.¨

They all protested, but Fred, finally finding his voice, was by far the loudest. ¨None of that! You just told me you got into Auror training – I never want to hear a word against you again, and that includes coming from you!¨

They all laughed at that, but Fred couldn't take his eyes off Elle.

¨Actually, after sitting the Transfiguration exam, it was a huge relief to do something active,¨ she went on.

¨Amen to that!¨ Ron said, running a hand through his hair. ¨McGonagall was hard, but that was nothing compared to that Professor Zaing.¨

¨It wasn't _that_ bad, Ronald,¨ Hermione cut in, nudging him.

¨_It wasn't _that_ bad, Ronald_,¨ he mimicked, then yelped as Hermione slugged him in the arm.

¨Violence! Indignity!¨ Ron shouted, clambering away to sit on Harry's other side.

¨Ooh, big words, icky Ronny,¨ Fred teased, enjoying the glare his brother shot him over Harry's head.

¨Yes, our little boy's all grown up,¨ Hermione agreed with a wicked grin. She pushed off the porch, stretched in a languid way that was not at all like the busy, studious Hermione Fred knew, and gave a lazy wave. ¨I'm off to Ottery St. Catchpole for a new book. Anyone coming with me?¨

¨Ron will,¨ Harry and Fred said, just as Ron said, ¨I will!¨

¨Hey!¨ Ron added.

¨Sorry, mate. Just that I can read you like - well, a _book_,¨ Harry said, shrugging.

¨Hermione,¨ Fred said suddenly. ¨Didn't you do Auror exams?¨

Hermione gave him a look that said quite plainly, _Are you insane_? ¨Certainly not!¨ she said. ¨Fred, were you paying attention to Harry and Ron and I when we talked about living all year in a tent and getting abducted, shot at, stabbed, tortured, etc.? Never, ever again!¨

Harry and Ron both roared with laughter as Hermione set her chin in a just-so expression that Fred _did_ recognize.

¨When you put it like that … ¨ Eloise put in, giggling.

¨Come on, mate,¨ Ron said to Harry when he could talk again. ¨Don't make me go into that ruddy bookstore alone.¨

¨Alone?¨ Hermione demanded. ¨What I am, an owl?¨

It took a few minutes for everyone to settle down again.

¨Go on, get out of here, the lot of you,¨ Fred said, putting his arm around Elle. She leaned into him, beaming out at the trio as they waved goodbye and wandered off down the lane.

¨I´ve never seen any of them that relaxed or happy before,¨ Fred said thoughtfully.

¨They've been fighting You-Know-Who since first year,¨ Elle pointed out, leaning against him and keeping hold of his hand.

¨And what about you?¨ Fred asked. ¨An Auror, Elle?¨

She looked quickly up at him, all anxiety. ¨Do you think it's a bad idea? Only, I did it just because it was offered and I was there and I had a wand. Really, that's it!¨

¨Are you happy you went for it?¨ Fred asked, not wanting to fall into the old trap of telling Elle how marvelous she was. He realized that this was the first time in a long time when he had to fight the impulse and he felt a familiar flood of pride in his chest at how far she had come.

Her expression relaxed. ¨It felt amazing – just really exhilarating! And defending myself against two Aurors!¨ She waved her free hand as though words failed to express her sense of accomplishment. ¨I mean, I didn't last as long as Harry and Ron, but five minutes is still – ¨

¨You last _five minutes_ against two fully trained Ministry Aurors?¨ Fred demanded in absolute amazement.

Elle grinned. ¨I did. I even got a little plaque with my acceptance letter. Apparently, I was third after Harry and Ron.¨ She shook her head. ¨I would have been fourth if Neville had gone for it, but he told me that after the last battle, he wants to go and be bored at uni for about eight years.¨

Fred shook his head, feeling the pride swell and sink under a feeling of guilt. ¨I´ve missed so much with you!¨ he said, looking away from her. ¨You've done such incredible things, and I wasn't there to watch you grow and learn and – ¨

¨Fred!¨ she cut him off. She reached out and touched his face. He turned to find her watching him with a look so gentle and kind that he felt that warm blanket of comfort settle over him, ebbing the guilt even before she spoke. ¨What were you doing for the last two years? You were risking your life to make the world a better and safer place for people, myself included. You were also running a highly successful new business that also made the world a better and possibly even safer place by creating laughter and happiness.¨ She shook her head, smiling at him. ¨Anyway, why worry? We've got all the time in the world now.¨

Fred felt his lip twitch and returned her smile with interest. ¨All the time in the world starts right now.¨

**)JOY(**

_The End_


End file.
